Viva la Vida: A Black Tale
by Mrs.JasperHaleWhitlock
Summary: Bellatrix Black wasn't who she was in the Harry Potter series.She was once beautiful, kind and compassionate.Follow her through her life and her loves.Rodolphus Lestrange was always in love with Bellatrix, what's more to say. AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a loyal fan with a wide imagination. All other ideas belong to Sofia Coppola's Marie Antoinette.

My story is a little bit different from the Harry Potter Universe. Veelas were a creature but, they settled into being a strong trait among a chosen few, through blood. This is my first fanfic, hope u enjoy!

Prologue

She was so beautiful. It was in her blood. She had the looks of a pureblood Black and Veela. Her eyes were the most unique of them all. They were the brightest blue with a golden ring around the outside.

Since she was born, wealth and publicity surrounded her, a gracious grant for her "pure" blood.

The sounds of rustling alerted a little blonde girl in the wide garden. She was about 5 years old. Her thick long curly head peaked over a rose bush, spotting a young boy at the age of 4 running. He had straight dark brown hair. He was accompanied by 2 little girls. The first girl had straight brown hair to her shoulders with a little blue bow, she was 3 years old. The second girl hair short wavy blonde hair and was a year younger than the brunette girl.

The older blonde screamed playfully as she ran towards the younger group.

"Gosh, Bella," the 3 year old cried at her sister, "do you have to be so rude?"

"Calm down, Andy. I was only kidding." The older blonde replied calmly, indifferent that she upset her sister. "Come Cissy, let's play then…you too, Leo!"

Leo glanced at the Andy, then at Bella. She narrowed her eyes at his hesitation. She face twitched then she suddenly threw her arms around both Leo and Andy. Beautiful smiles graced their faces. Cissy grinned at her siblings.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered in their ears. "Let's just have some fun, hm!"

After their slight quarrel, the siblings eagerly ran through their parents' field of wildflowers. The girls had to pick up their heavy robes in order not to trip. Leo followed behind.

Andromeda tripped over a twig and fell down on the soft autumn grass. This caused the other three to tumble over one another. They giggled childishly at one another.

"We'll stay together forever!" Andromeda announced proudly, looking up at the orange and yellow sky.

"Of course, Andy," Leo nodded eagerly with Narcissa.

"You got that right!" Bella smiled at her younger sisters and brother.

"Together."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a loyal fan with a wide imagination. All other ideas belong to Sofia Coppola's Marie Antoinette. Some titles for the chapters are based on their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Year One-Friendships 1962

"Come along!" Druella Black hissed at her children. She was beautiful, no doubt, at 41 years old. She was a Veela. She had blonde hair, tightly pulled back into a French twist. Her eyes were bright blue and she had the famous Rosier square jaw structure. Her plum colored robes were of the finest material. They most likely would have cost hundreds of Galleons.

Druella marched proudly through the Hogwarts Platform of 9 ¾. She tugged along her youngest daughter, Narcissa, who was 8 years old. Her other children, Bellatrix, Leo and Andromeda followed quickly behind.

"I can't believe they still allow such filth in this school!" She shrieked.

She suddenly stopped and pivoted on her high heels. She pursed her lips and stared down at her eldest daughter. Bellatrix challenged her dear mother with the same look.

"Now you won't be far from home. Your father wanted you to go to Beauxbaton's but, they had that half-breed giant as Headmistress and we were having none of that." She waved her dainty had dismissively. "Listen hear girl!"

Bellatrix's head snapped back to her mother. She guiltily met her eyes. Bellatrix was so consumed in the pleasant chaos going on the platform; she wasn't even listening to her mother.

"Yes madam!"

"Mummy, I want to go to Hogwarts!" Narcissa protested tugging on Druella's robe.

"Don't do that girl!" Druella slapped her daughter's had away. "Not now, Cissy!" She turned back to Bellatrix. "Which house do all Blacks belong to?"

"Slytherin."

"Good. Now, I won't take anything less. You're damn sneaky and conniving. Also, it's in your blood."

Bellatrix pouted and glared at her mother.

"Do not look at me like that." Druella scowled, marring her beautiful face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you believe I won't be in Slytherin, Mum?" Bellatrix frowned unhappily. She wanted to please her mother so much.

"I don't doubt you, Bellatrix." Druella said in her callous voice.

Suddenly, the train whistle blew.

"Say good-bye to your siblings." Druella ordered.

Bellatrix smiled broadly at her brother and sisters. Tears flooded her eyes as they smiled back.

"Remember I'm only an owl away. We'll always be together." She nodded at each of their faces.

"Quickly now," Andromeda replied. She pulled Bellatrix into a hug, hiding her rosy face in Bellatrix's blonde hair.

"I'll miss you!"

"Love you, guys."

Bellatrix embraced Narcissa and Leo. She turned to her mother, who used two fingers to slap her daughter's chin up. It was in a noble fashion, common in their home. Druella's nose poised in the air and she believed her children should be the same.

"Get going."

Bellatrix inclined her head at her mother's request. She turned around to quickly give the porter, who smiled at her and took her expensive luggage. She quickly smiles at her family and proceeds to get on the Hogwarts Express.

The train jerked to go forward. Bellatrix looks out the window and waves animatedly at her siblings who waved back. Her mother scowled at the people around her company but nodded at her retreating daughter.

As soon as her family was out of view, Bellatrix went looking for an empty compartment. She found one five seats down from where she was standing. She closed the door and sat near the window, overlooking the bright blue sky.

She was glad her mother and siblings came to see her off. Her father, Cygnus Black, just waved her off when she asked him was he accompanying them to the platform. He was a cold man but he was very loyal to his family and his callous personality was not new. Druella Black (née Rosier) was a spoiled child bearer, in few terms. She enjoyed the life of a noble and expected nothing less from pureblood wizards and witches.

"Goodness! Have all the compartments gone already?" A loud male voice groaned loudly, breaking Bellatrix out her reverie.

The shadows outside the door stopped and a hand reached toward the door. Three boys stood in front of the compartment, eyes flicking to the young girl sitting alone. They appeared to be second years.

"Who are you?" The pale brown haired boy asked rudely.

"Don't you see who she is…,"the shorter boy whispered, though Bellatrix can still hear.

"Why?" The boy with dark shaggy auburn hair wondered aloud.

"That's Bellatrix Black."

"Black?" The pale brown haired boy's eyes nearly popped out his eyes.

"Her family is the most prestigious pureblood family in the Wizarding world." He stated as if it was the obvious. "Duh, Jack!"

"Yes!" Bellatrix hissed. "For sure, you know the Black Family. It's very rude to talk about someone to when they're sitting right here."

"Okay, I know your family." Jack declared glaring at Bellatrix. "Your racist—"

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence because Bellatrix was already at the entrance of the compartment, her new wand's tip pressed against his neck.

"Say one more word about my family and I'll hex you. No, I think dark curses or Unforgivables, like the Cruciatus Curse, is more like me since I'm so much like my family." Bellatrix's eyes filled with tears of anger but, she blinked them back.

"Aaron…," the short boy choked out to the shaggy haired boy.

"Okay. That's enough!" Aaron said hesitantly. "That's enough, Black." He said in a stronger voice.

Bellatrix immediately snapped her wand to her side and without looking at Aaron, retreated back to her seat near the window.

Aaron roughly tugged on Jack's robe to pull him out his stupor.

"What happened, mate?" The shorter boy asked curiously.

"I have no clue. She was so close to me." Jack blushed and nearly ran out into the hall.

"Just go get him, Ralph." Aaron shook his head. "He might be under the weather. He looked slightly peaky."

Ralph nodded casting a glance at Bellatrix before retreating out the doorway of the compartment.

Aaron Breckonridge nervously strolled over to the seat across from Bellatrix. She noticed his presence but, could not figure out why he was still here.

"Wotcher, Black. My name is Aaron Breckonridge. I'm sorry about Jack. He can be such a prick."

Bellatrix's gaze shifted to Aaron. He was cute with tanned skin and shaggy brown hair that swept over his dark green eyes.

"Bella."

Aaron smiled satisfied at his feat.

"Why was that boy so mean to me?"

Aaron's smile faltered.

"Jack is sort of prejudice against certain people. He knows what the Blacks are notorious for and jumped to conclusions. He tends to speak before he thinks. I'm sorry on his behalf."

"I don't need an apology from you, only him." Bellatrix sighed gently. "You can leave now."

"But, I like talking with you."

Bellatrix didn't answer but she turned back to gazing out the window.

"I can make you laugh." He challenged confidently. "Dumbledore looks like McGonagoll if he had on a dress." Aaron showed his chocolate frog wrappers with both their pictures on it. Bellatrix looked out the corner of her eye.

A smile played at her pouty lips until she burst out into giggles. Aaron joined in her laughter tucking the cards away.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix and Aaron continued to talk until they got to Hogsmeade.

"Well this where we depart." Aaron smiled at Bellatrix. "I would say 'See you in Gryfindoor', but I know better." He chuckled.

"Good day, Aaron." Bellatrix smirked in an amused voice.

Aaron smiled at Bellatrix and ducked out the compartment to meet up with his housemates.

"Geez Breckonridge," another second year boy laughed. "You forgot to change mate."

"Oh, great," Aaron replied in a false cheery voice. He quickly pushed through the crowd in the hall.

Bellatrix just chuckled quietly as she stood up to leave, also.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix followed Professor McGonagoll and the other first years into the Great Hall.

"Hurry along first years!" She commanded in a stern voice.

The glorious doors opened up to reveal the famous Great Hall of Hogwart's Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bellatrix shyly followed the group to the podium. Professor McGonagoll stood at the top of the platform; she did a little introduction and began calling out names alphabetically.

"Well, look do we have here." A drawling voice whispered in Bellatrix's right ear.

She immediately whipped around to come face to face to a boy about her height. He had short layered dark brown-black hair. What caught Bellatrix's eye was how dark his brown eyes were. His nose was pointed but not unusual. He gave off an aura of cockiness.

"What house do you think you'll get in?" he asked with slight curiousness. He had a French accent.

"Slytherin, of course," Bella replied haughtily. "What's your name?"

"You should know who I am, Black!" He hissed furiously.

"Black," McGonagoll called her name but she didn't hear.

"Black?"

The boy teased. He glanced past Bellatrix and smirked. Bellatrix whipped around to find Professor McGonagoll giving her a nod towards the stood in the middle of the platform. Bellatrix smiled apologetically at the stern woman and made her way to sit on the stool.

As soon as Bellatrix sat on the stool, McGonagoll placed the weathered hat on Bellatrix's head.

"Ah, another Black…," The sorting chuckled. "I haven't gotten any of you in a while. You're obviously smart, brave, and loyal to a tee but you strongly believe in your own ambitions. You are a leader and a cunning one at that. I don't say this often but you will be great…" the hat whispered.

"SLYTHERIN, OBVIOUSLY"

Bellatrix smiled at the Slytherin table as they cheered for her.

XXXXXX

Professor McGonagoll went through names she ended up at…

"Lestrange!"

The Great Hall broke into whispers at the mention of the name. A sixth year girl with glasses gasped loudly than the rest of the group around Bellatrix.

"Who is he?" A third year boy questioned.

"You youngsters don't know?"

"No." Bellatrix shook her head confused. Was that annoying boy famous or something?

"He," the sixth year began as the arrogant boy made his way to the stool. "That's Rodolphus Lestrange. He's the Dauphin of Île des Tribunaux, prince to the French island. The Lestrange family is a pureblood family in France which is basically the equivalent of the Noble Black Family." Everyone looked at Bellatrix with appraising raised eyebrows.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting hat shouted breaking the conversation. The Slytherin table burst into cheers at their new housemate. Rodolphus Lestrange happily made his way to sit next to Bellatrix, much to her dismay.

"Now you know who I am." He sneered with grin.

"I don't really care who you are, Lestrange." Bellatrix hissed with defiance. "I'm not going to worship the ground you walk on just because you're a prince. You're pompous, arrogant and a pain in arse. Now, if you'll excuse me." Bellatrix whipped her golden blonde hair over her shoulder and continued to watch the sorting. She caught the eye bright green eyes of Aaron and smiled shyly at him.

XXXXXXX

Okay the first chapter is complete. I was trying my best to keep the characters in…character. Lol. So just now Bellatrix meet her future husband (obviously) and she doesn't like him at all. I've always pictured a young Bellatrix to be really close with her siblings, spoiled and defiant. I know I'm writing a fanfic of Bellatrix's life. Of course it's OOC and AU. But please bear with me. Aaron Breckonridge is my character I created for this story. I wanted Rodolphus to be French for the main background for the whole storyline. You'll see.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Main disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2- First Year-Stress**

_Dear Mum and Dad, my first week has been grand. I have made quite a few friends. They're Pureblood and Slytherin, of course. My classes have been great. I miss my family so much. I feel as if Grimmauld Place and the Manor are so far. Please give my regards to Narcissa, Leo and Andromeda. Also tell the extended family I miss them. Can't wait to see you during holiday!_

_Sincerely, _

_Bellatrix _

"Momsen, take this to Mum and Dad." I ordered my all black eagle owl. I handed him a treat and he flew off with a hoot. Bellatrix quickly left the Owlery. She would have to come back later tonight to see if she would get a reply. The letter was short, sweet and to the point. Knowing her mother, Bellatrix figured it would be immediate if no high society functions going on at the time.

"Hello Black!" A cheery voice called to Bellatrix.

It was Rita Skeeter. She was a flamboyant half-blood Slytherin that Bellatrix became acquaintances with. Rita had pale blonde pin curls and tiny glasses. She was the same age as Bellatrix. Unlike the other Slytherins, Rita didn't mind intermingling with the other house members.

"How are you?" Bellatrix wondered.

"Great!" Rita gushed. "I'm thinking about starting a school newspaper. I just have to get the approval of Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore first. I have so much gossip about this school already, that I'm about to burst."

"Good luck with that, Skeeter. You have my support."

Bellatrix continued her journey to the castle alone. She didn't have many friends at school. She was raised to believe that she was better than everyone else. She still wanted friends who were not kind with her for noble status. She grew up in a strict household. Her father, Cygnus Black, seemed to fade in the background and only made an appearance whether it was to reprimand them or deal with the family status. Druella was the perfect house wife with access to her husband's money.

As Bellatrix walked down the hall, she noticed Aaron and his friends talking animatedly at the Entrance Hall. Aaron caught her eye and smiled at her. She immediately smiled back at him. It was easy interacting with Aaron. He was kind and never judged her for her status. Though Bellatrix was very proud of her pureblood status, the fact that people insulted her family it made her insecure and angry.

Aaron waved her over to his group of Gryfindors, a few Ravenclaws, and a Hufflepuff.

No Slytherins. Bellatrix noted. She especially didn't see anyone she knew besides Aaron.

She blushed slightly and discreetly shook her head. The thought made her sick. Aaron shrugged apologetically and nodded turning back to his friends.

She was lonely, which was not a secret.

XXXXXX

Later that day, Bellatrix went back up to the Owlery before it was curfew with Rita.

"So how's the school newspaper going?" Bellatrix asked not really caring. It was a good conversation starter.

"It's grand!" Rita said dryly. "Slughorn is too busy with his little Slug Club of 6th years and 7th years."

"Sounds like Slughorn. If you're not good at Potions then you might as well sit in the back of the class." Bellatrix agreed giggling.

Rita joined in but paused and stopped walking. Bellatrix stopped her giggling and looked up to where Rita's gaze was. It was Aaron.

"Hello Breck!"

"Hey Bellatrix and…"

Bellatrix nudged the silent girl next to her. A confused face appeared on Bellatrix's face. Usually, Rita was talking nonstop.

"Rita Skeeter!" She squeaked out, blushing several different shades of red.

"…Rita," Aaron smiled at her. "I was looking for you, Bellatrix. I wondered if we can talk before we have to head to the common rooms." He smiled apologetically at Rita.

"Um, sure," Rita replied stiffly. "If you'll excuse me…"

After Rita walked away, Aaron happily continued up the steps as Bellatrix followed as his side.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked after sometime.

"Why didn't you hang out with me earlier today?"

"…I'm pretty much a loner if I don't have my family."

"Don't lie to me. I see you with that Parkinson girl and that Flint boy." He replied knowingly.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I was told by my mum to stay away from people in the other houses."

"Why?"

"Blood Purity," she said like it was the most obvious thing. "She believes mingling with other houses will ruin her hard work or keeping me on the straight path."

"Right," Aaron nodded. "Sometimes I forget which family you're part of. But hey, you still talk with me!"

"True." She giggled as they entered the Owlery.

Momsen waited patiently with the letter in his beak. Bellatrix silently retrieved the letter. The Black Family seal was stamped on the back.

"I hoped to meet your mum one day." She heard Aaron say.

Her eyes widened in a comical fashion but, lowered back to normal when he quietly added a "just kidding."

"That's right!" Bellatrix laughed with Aaron. "My mum is so superficial. You should have heard the lullaby she used to sing to my youngest sister, Narcissa." As they walked down the steps to the castle, she tucked the letter in her robes.

"Really? How did it go?"

"Okay, but don't laugh." Bellatrix insisted.

"I won't. Go ahead."

"Well…Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mum's going to buy you a phoenix bird.

If that phoenix bird don't sing,

Mum's going to buy you a husband and ring.

That's all I can remember."

Bellatrix glanced up at Aaron and noticed he stood awestruck at her.

"I didn't know you can sing." He exclaimed gaining back his composure.

"Yeah, the advantage of being a Veela." Bella answered dryly.

"I've read on those. They're like a type of nymph. But, are they real witches or wizards? No offense."

"They are more of a…strong…trait in the blood. It's…really hard to explain." Bellatrix waved it off. "I personally think it's silly."

Bellatrix and Aaron continued to talk until it was time for them to separate.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix entered the Slytherin common room in the dungeons to be welcomed by the only two friends she made. Anthony Parkinson was another pureblood first year. He had straight black hair and often people described him as pug-faced. Vera Zabini was a dark olive toned girl. She had long black braids and was very pretty.

Both of them sat at a table near the fireplace. Anthony furiously wrote on a parchment and Vera casually with him reading Witch Weekly. Bellatrix paused at them before going to her room.

"Good Evening, Bellatrix." Anthony greeted solemnly.

"What's wrong with him?" Bellatrix giggled at Vera.

"He's stumped on his homework. McGonagoll demanded 4 sheets of parchment this time."

"Well good luck. I'm so tired." Bellatrix tried to stifle a yawn. "Good Night."

"'Night," Vera and Anthony replied quietly.

XXXXXX

_Bellatrix,_

_Your father and I read your letter, I'm pleased to say you are in enjoying your time at Hogwarts and I wanted to make sure you keep you friendships within the Slytherin house. What I am most disappointed about is that you failed to tell me that the Dauphin of Île des Tribunaux was sorted in your house. Becoming friends with this young boy can lead to new opportunities for the family. You will do well to remember that! Next time you do something like this a Howler will be waiting for you. Also, our cousin Belvina Black has died. _

_Your Mother, _

_Druella Black _

Bellatrix folded the letter and tucked it away in her nightstand. Her mother was callous as always, she thought as she lay comfortably in her bed. The sound of the night soothed Bellatrix into submission.

Okay that's chapter 2. I just wanted a little more characters and family background. The next chapter will be a jump to Bellatrix's 6th year nothing exciting is happening through years 2-5 at Hogwart's for her. The more interesting stuff will come up.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but I unfortunately do not.

**Chapter 3-Dreams and Meetings **

**Song for Chapter- Rocketeer- Far East Movement **

It was end of 5th year for Bellatrix. She matured from the timid girl to a confident young woman. In her third year, Andromeda came to Hogwart's. Leo had chosen to go to Beauxbaton's in France. Then, Narcissa came. Bellatrix was happy she had her family at school.

Over the last few years, Bellatrix became best friends with Aaron. They were practically joined at the hip. Even one winter break in their fourth year, she visited his family in Bath after lying to her parents. His mother was a Brazilian woman and his father was a muggle man.

"So have you finished the research for Professor Sprout?" Aaron asked as Bellatrix stood in the middle of the field picking flowers.

When she didn't answer, he looked up he did a double take. Bellatrix stood in the middle of the wildflower field smelling a small blue flower. Her hair golden hair was flowing in the wind. Her white shirt was rolled up to her elbows. It made her look casual. Aaron felt the heat rise to his neck, never before he felt this happen to him when he was with Bellatrix. He knew the guys at school would gawk at Bellatrix and her sisters but this feeling was different and it has been plaguing him for months now.

"Bella!" He snapped at her making her narrow her eyes at him.

"What do you want, Aaron?" Bellatrix dropped the flower and strolled towards him.

"I asked did you finish the research for Professor Sprout." He asked frustrated.

"No," She smiled sheepishly. "I'll finish it before bed. I don't have it on me."

"Oh great," Aaron sighed.

Bellatrix sat ungracefully next to him, throwing her arms around him.

"And I'm not letting you copy it." She sang playfully.

"Please Bella, please. Help a guy out." Aaron dropped his quill as her clung good-naturedly on her too. "And Defense Against the Dark Arts," he smiled sweetly.

"Oh no! You are not getting that! Do it yourself. How are you supposed to learn it if you copy mine's all the time? What's going to happen when we take our N.E.W.T.s next year?" She sat back on a tree.

"I was hoping you would take them for me." Aaron replied. Bellatrix scowled. "I'm joking. What do want to do when you graduate?"

"I have no clue." Bellatrix replied sadly. "I'll probably have to get married soon to a man my parents approve of."

"You have to get married already?" Aaron cried in disbelief. He felt a pang a jealously towards the man that would become her husband. "You should become an Auror. You have wicked skills with spells."

"What about you?" Bellatrix laid her head on his shoulder as Aaron rubbed her arm.

"I don't know. I like to write but, I'll look for a job at the ministry. Probably in sports or I may become an Auror. I'll catch all dark wizards."

"Good for you!" Bellatrix congratulated whole heartedly. "You'll probably get lots of power if you become Head Auror."

"Head Auror?" Aaron questioned doubtfully.

"You never know. Working under Rufus Scrimgeour would benefit. Power is the only thing that will get you to the top. I mean you have to do something great Aaron. If I can't become an Auror, I would like you to at least try."

Bellatrix noticed Aaron's silence and lifted her head to look at him. His vibrant green darkened as he gazed at her with an unreadable expression.

"Wha-"

Bellatrix was cut off as Aaron placed his lips on her rosy ones. The kiss was gentle yet firm. Bellatrix hesitantly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was filled with adoration and respect. Aaron did the same but abruptly pulled back. Bellatrix talked so passionately about their future that he had to kiss her. It was their both first kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" Bellatrix touched her lips curiously.

"Well you were so keen about our dreams and…" He couldn't tell her he had feelings for her. She believed the only reason guys liked her only for her Veela looks.

"It's okay." Bellatrix smiled at him. "No problem." They both laughed.

XXXXXXX

"So are ready to head back to the castle?" Bellatrix asked closing her book.

"Yeah, all these words are starting to mesh together. Don't you have prefect duties?"

"Oh you're right! We have a meeting." Bellatrix panicked as she stuffed her book in her bag. "I'll see you later!"

She ran quickly to the castle only to be stopped by an unwelcomed guest in the corridor.

"What do you want Lestrange?" She groaned.

Rodolphus scowled at the girl he often quarreled with. He too had matured. His round face narrowed, showing off his aristocratic features. His brown eyes still unnerved Bellatrix since she began Hogwarts. He was a good height at a good 5"10' to Bellatrix's 5"3'.

"Where are you heading off to?" He asked ignoring her question. Bellatrix's eyes widened at the softness of his voice but quickly narrowed her pretty wide blue eyes.

"Move out my way!" She snapped pushing past him.

Bellatrix didn't' look back as she continued her trip to the Slytherin dungeons.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at the girl who had his heart in the palm of his hand since 4th year. She seemed untouchable. Even her sisters were quite smitten with him when he harmlessly flirted with them. Her eyes were so light and shined brighter than the ocean. If Rodolphus gets her, he would feel unrivaled at the school but Bellatrix always hung around the filthy half-blood, he thought.

"Yo, Lestrange!" A voice called to Rodolphus.

It was Lucius Malfoy. He was two years younger than Rodolphus. His blonde hair was slicked back and fell to his shoulders. He was accompanied by Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rookwood. Rabastan was his brother who was a year younger. He had hazel eyes instead of the dark brown Rodolphus had. Crabbe and Goyle were two lumps on a log and in the same year as Malfoy. Both plump. Augustus Rookwood was in the same year as Rodolphus and might as well been called his best friend. But these young men didn't have friends, only associates.

"So are we going to practice?" Lucius asked lowly.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Augustus hissed agitatedly running his fingers through his ash blonde curls.

The boys watched as Bellatrix turn the corner of the corridor.

"I have to find a way to make her come to me or at least warm up to me but she's so stubborn." Rodolphus chuckled. "We might as well go."

XXXXXX

After Bellatrix finished her duties with Molly Prewett, who was a seventh year Gryfindor, Bellatrix went straight to the common room. She was happy because she thought Molly was slightly overbearing but pleasant. She was a full figured girl with bright orange hair. She was a blood traitor and Bellatrix didn't want to associate herself with her even though the girl was harmless.

On her way passing the headmaster's office, Bellatrix ran into a man. He appeared to be in late thirties. He had pitch black hair and was very handsome. He looked angry as he clambered out the spiral stairs. His face softened considerably as he noticed Bellatrix.

"If you'll excuse me," he said in a deep voice.

Bellatrix noted he gave of a powerful presence. He oozed power that Bellatrix unknowingly drank up.

"Oh, sorry," Bellatrix quickly moved out the man's way.

The man casted one last look at her before storming down the corridor.

"Ms. Black!" A voice called out to her.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the stairs warily observing her.

"Yes sir?"

"It's pretty late. Please return to your common room." He smiled at her kindly, his eyes twinkling.

Bellatrix nodded and gave him a tentative smile.

"Sir, who was the man?"

"That was an old student. But no one you need to worry about." He replied casually. "I noticed you had one of the highest marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts in the entire school."

"Yes," she shrugged. "Thank you. Excuse me, sir."

Bellatrix passed Dumbledore and headed to the dungeons.

XXXXXX

Dumbledore paced in his office after he finished talking with the eldest Black girl. He thought back to when he watched the interaction between Tom Riddle and the young woman. When he ran into her, her crystal blue eyes flashed onyx but quickly changed back to normal.

"Pardon me," Dumbledore said to the portrait of the librarian.

"Yes?"

The woman turned to Dumbledore.

"Do you have any information on Veelas and Magic?"

"Veelas were once pure Nymphs who live in bodies of water and have power over storms. They may be the ghosts of women who drowned, especially those who were betrayed by their lovers. They often appear as beautiful women, but are known to shape shift into swans, snakes, horses, or wolves. Their voices hypnotize those who hear them, and they are fierce warriors. When they encounter dark magic they are easily seduced to it. A Veela must be careful who he or she associates their self with."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said gratefully though he was still puzzled about Bellatrix Black's reaction to meeting Tom Riddle. "Um, sorting hat? What did you say about the girl in her sorting?"

"I believed I called her 'great'." The hat nodded.

"Do you think she will foreshadow anything in the near future?" Dumbledore had this eerie feeling about it. "Will she support the Light or Dark?"

"I don't know, Headmaster," the hat said lowly. "I never caught any malice in the girl but all I know is she will be great, whether it's for the Light or Dark."

XXXXXX

Bellatrix entered the common room and sat next to her sisters on the couch. Anthony and Vera say opposite of them on the floor.

"Hey," Andromeda greeted happily. "Bella, what took you so long?"

"Sorry I ran into Professor Dumbledore. He congratulated me on my marks for DADA."

"You're wicked with a wand, Bella." Anthony complimented. "I nearly pee my pants when you destroyed that weird creature. I forgot the name."

"It was nothing. I enjoy doing it. Cissy, I noticed Lucius Malfoy eyeing you today." Bellatrix smirked. The other people went on their own conversations.

Narcissa blushed at her older sister's stare. Both of their blue eyes challenged each other.

"Was he really?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix giggled girlishly. "Do you like him?"

"Maybe but enough about me," Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I've notice you and that half-blood-"

"His name's Aaron Breckonridge." Bellatrix huffed.

Bellatrix knew Narcissa didn't agree with her best friend. He was a half-blood and associating with him was dangerous.

"I know." Narcissa said lowly. "I just worry about you. It's already bad enough Andy associate with the muggleborn, Tonks." Narcissa shuddered putting the book to her face.

"You're so dramatic, Cissy." Bellatrix replied shaking her head. "Aaron's nice and guess what?"

"What?" Cissy said cautiously as she lowered the book.

"He kissed me."

"Who?"

"Aaron, you prat!" Bellatrix whispered.

"Why?"

"I have no clue, honestly. One minute we were talking about our future then he kissed me." Bellatrix giggled.

Narcissa watched as Bellatrix blushed at the memory. She was sure that Bellatrix didn't like Aaron like that. After all, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange fought nonstop. If their mother found out, all of them would be in big trouble. For their safety, Narcissa keep her opinions to herself.

"Well, be careful," Narcissa insisted grasping Bellatrix's hand. "Besides I have seen someone else noticing you lately, also."

"Who? Everyone notices us, Cissy," Bellatrix replied in a voice in which you talk to a young child.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Narcissa held up her hand to stop Bellatrix from saying anything. "Before you say anything, I think he really likes you. He always picks a fight with you just so he can talk to you."

"It's called being infuriating!" Bellatrix barked. "He loves to push my buttons."

"He likes you."

Bellatrix scowled and thought about Rodolphus. He was handsome, she had to give that to him but he always had a blank stare.

Bellatrix took Narcissa's hand and lead them to her dormitory, closing the door.

"Okay he's so charming. But, he's so arrogant!"

"Pursue him. He's obliviously been pursing you."Narcissa said smirking slyly. She knows Bellatrix believes Rodolphus is quite a catch and it would get her away from the Breckonridge boy.

Bellatrix placed her hands on both sides of Narcissa's face.

"That would be a problem because since first year I promised to loath him!" Bellatrix exclaimed quickly a smile playing on her lips.

Both she and Narcissa burst out in giggles at her revelation.

XXXXXX

The next few days, Bellatrix went on her way acting as if nothing was running in her mind. She realized her outlook on Rodolphus Lestrange but, they were over shadowed by his huge egotistical personality. Bellatrix walked with Vera to lunch in the Great Hall.

"In Witch Weekly, it says a woman can keep a man by remaining mysterious and dutiful." Vera pointed out. "That would come in handy."

"What in Merlin's beard are you reading?" Bellatrix scowled at the magazine in her friend's hands. She snatched the magazine from Vera and disposed of it with a swish of her wand.

"I just got that from Hogsmeade!" Vera whined.

"It's trash, Vera."

Bellatrix sat down at the Slytherin table with a sulking Vera. Andromeda questioned the girls with a look as she ate a pumpkin pasty. Bellatrix shook her head with a smirk. Vera was so boy crazy. She went through boys as fast as she went through her outfits on a Hogsmeade weekend and Vera had a lot of clothes.

The girls were shortly joined by the guys like the Lestrange brothers, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and Rookwood.

"What's going on with you, guys?" Bellatrix grinned at the boys.

"We swiped a book from Filtch's office." Augustus grinned with a tattered leather book peaking from under his robes.

"What's in it?" Narcissa questioned.

"Dark Arts," Rodolphus grinned knowingly.

"What are you going to do with it?" Vera asked lowly as she took a sandwich from the tray.

"Practice whatever is in here, of course." Rabastan sneered.

"Accio!" Bellatrix hissed at the book under the table. "Now it's mine's," she smirked at their shocked faces.

"You're not going to turn that in, are you?" Goyle asked.

"No," Bellatrix began inconspicuously flipping through the book. "Filtch must have checked this out the restricted section in the library. I'm going to keep this."

There was a simultaneous groan throughout the table.

XXXXXX

Later that night, Bellatrix quietly snuck out of bed. Her roommates slept like logs. She pulled on her knee length black skirt because skirts were all she owned (courtesy of her mother) and she zipped up her black cloak. She kept her sky blue sleeping sweater on out of convenience. She made sure she had the book and her wand before venturing out the castle.

Bellatrix remembered when she in her 5th year and wandering near the Forbidden Forest. She also remembered it was the first time Rodolphus Lestrange seemed human to her.

_It was the weekend and Bellatrix was alone during the beginning of third year. As she wandered near the edge of the forest, a voice whispered to her. _

"_Yes?"_

_No one answered. But, soon it continued. Bellatrix knew she shouldn't go into the forest. It was dangerous but the noise kept calling her. She ignored all rationality and stepped into the trees. Bellatrix tightened her white jacket around her. It was the evening and it was becoming cool. _

_The further she walked into the forest the louder the incoherent whispers became. She began running to the voice. She ducked and dived the large tree branched. Bellatrix wasn't surprised that nothing attacked her yet since it was only sunset. She ran so deep into the forest and came to a large field. The autumn weather caused the grass to turn a lovely golden color. She walked down into the field and suddenly the hushed whispers stopped. A noise instinctively made Bellatrix whips around to Rodolphus, standing 20 feet from her._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking you the same question." _

"_Don't evade the _question_," Bellatrix crossed her arms. _

"_I noticed you running. The Forbidden Forest is…well…forbidden…for a reason." He said frustrated. _

_Bellatrix didn't hear anything he said as the whispers turned into loud hisses. _

"_BLACK!"_

_Bellatrix snapped her head back to Rodolphus. He guarded her cautiously. Her face was a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Rodolphus took a step to her._

"_The forest is speaking to me." She whispered. "The Veela spirits called to me."_

_Rodolphus grasped Bellatrix's hands._

"_That's why you should never go into the forest you nymph." _

_Focusing all his attention on me, Rodolphus lead me back to the castle. _

"_You tell anyone about this and you're dead, Black." He exhaled angrily. _

_As soon as they walked closer to the castle, Bellatrix snapped out of her trance. _

"_Thank you!" Bellatrix replied quickly moving from his arms. "I won't tell anyone you were human."_

XXXXXX

Bellatrix hadn't really thought of Rodolphus having feelings for her until she analyzed what conspired between them in that field. She liked that Rodolphus. He was gentle and considerate. The other Rodolphus was conceited and a pain in the arse.

Bellatrix exited the castle only glancing once back to make sure no one followed her. She quickly broke out into a run into the Forbidden Forest. Her blonde hair fanned out from under her hood as she did. Bellatrix head to the one place she felt a connection too.

Rodolphus followed Bellatrix through the trees. It was dark and the only light came from the crescent moon. She was fast and if Rodolphus didn't know where she was going he would get lost. She was prize and he was chasing after her.

He found her hunched over the book. A single light illuminated from her wand. He cautiously took a step to her.

"So you're stalking me now?"

"Not stalking protecting," he replied in a correcting voice.

Rodolphus sat next to Bellatrix and watched as the soft blue light made her eye color disappear.

"You're beautiful." Rodolphus whispered lowly.

Bellatrix heard him and glanced at him out the corner of her eye. She pointedly ignored him. She continued her swishing wand movements.

"What spell are you working on?"

"It's a nonverbal. It can be fatal." She answered in a distant voice. "Now be quiet I'm trying to read."

"Reading is boring."

"Reading gains knowledge. Knowledge is power."

"I never figured you to be the one for power." Rodolphus replied thoughtfully leaning into her.

"With power you can obtain anything you want. You should know that, Prince." Bellatrix gave him a breathtaking smile. She noticed his lean into her personal space. "I can't believe we're being civil. It's like meet you for the first time."

"I can admit that. I wasn't exactly pleasant when we first meet." Rodolphus grinned.

Bellatrix give him a small smile and turned back to her book.

"It would be great if you lay off Aaron. He's my best friend." Bellatrix requested in a soft voice. Rodolphus watched her carefully before rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he began. "And it's only because I like you." Bellatrix blushed at the double innuendo of his words.

"Thank you."

The pair continued to analyze the book into the late hours of the night. They reluctantly parted in the corridor of the Slytherin dormitories. That was the first night they spent time to together and it was…nice.

Alright that's chapter 3. I wanted some foreshadowing and the brief interaction with younger Voldemort and His future pupil. Love blossoms in 1967 Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish but I don't.

**Chapter 4- Endings**

**Song for Chapter- It's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)-Green Day**

Ever since the night in the meadow, Bellatrix and Rodolphus continued to flirt with every time they past in the hall or whether they ate in the Great Hall. Their friends were beyond surprised but shocked their friends were doing some, not to subtle, flirting. They challenged each other and had unresolved sexual tension.

Rodolphus still had the issue of Aaron. Even though he and Bellatrix were on good terms, they were still a little touchy. From his position, Aaron fueled Bellatrix's slight resistance of their friendship.

"Have you heard of that Dark Wizard going around killing people?" Augustus said as they walked around the courtyard.

"Yeah," Rodolphus agreed. "The Daily Prophet said the murders don't add up."

"Either way, whoever is doing it, is powerful." Rabastan smirked.

"I want to meet this person." Lucius said lowly. "With Bellatrix teaching us those spells out that book, we can be unstoppable."

"She's a great teacher." Crabbe mused.

"Dangerous but…"Rodolphus corrected, "…great."

XXXXXX

"Bellatrix," Aaron warned as she walked away from Rodolphus. They were on a walk around the Quidditch Pitch field.

"What," She questioned as she platonically hugged him.

"What are you doing hanging out with Lestrange?" He lightly took her hand. They walked hand and hand into the building.

"We're on friendly terms now." Bellatrix replied simply.

"How can you be friends with him? The prat calls me filthy half-breed!" Aaron fumed. "Sure it gets old but the fact that you're hanging out with him is like an insult to our friendship!" He yelled snatch his hand away as his it was on fire.

"Aaron, you're being irrational!" Bellatrix shrieked indignantly at him. She was unaware of the scene they were making. "I'm working on getting him and the boys to stop bullying you."

"Oh! So it's the _boys _now. I don't need you protecting me from the likes of them!" He roared in her face.

"Hey!" A voice shouted at the two people arguing. Rodolphus came between Bellatrix and Aaron. His eyes were wild.

"This is not between you and me Lestrange! Get out of here!" Aaron stepped to Rodolphus, who turned around to place a comforting hand on Bellatrix's cheek. She gave him a weak smile through tearful eyes. "Oh, I see what's going on now, Bella!" He spat her name with disgust. "You're whoring yourself out the Slytherin boys. I guess those Veela traits come in handy to a superficial slag like you. Go ahead and fuck all the Purebloods you want since you're all into inbreeding anyway."

Bellatrix and the crowd stood stunned at the words Aaron said. He knew she was sensitive about her abnormal beauty. What really got her was that he insulted her family. Aaron stopped breathing and his face crumpled.

"Bella-" He cried helplessly as she took a step back.

"Save it." She replied in a calm, callous voice. She sounded like her mother on a good day. Bellatrix pivoted on her foot and walked away from the crowd.

XXXXXX

Narcissa and Andromeda slammed Bellatrix's dormitory door open. Narcissa quickly walked to the tearful girl who buried her face in her pillow. She sat on the left side of the bed as Andromeda sat on the right.

"Oh, Bella," Andromeda began smoothing her hair. A habit learned from their mother who rarely comforted them. "I had seen what happed."

"I…don't...care anymoorrrrre!" Bellatrix sobbed into the pillow. "Did you hear how he insulted me and our family?"

"I think everyone heard." Narcissa replied in a hesitant voice. "No one would believe what he said anyway. I'll definitely curse him the next time I see him." She said in a threatening voice.

"For sure!" Bellatrix screeched. "Filthy half-breed!"

Andromeda stared wide eyed at her sister. She was really upset but she never once insulted someone because of their lineage.

"It will be okay, Bella." Andromeda cooed.

"I lost my best friend!"

"He was no good anyways." Narcissa waved her hand nonchalantly.

"You still have us, Bella." Andromeda insisted, "And, many friends!"

"I have enemies, too!" Bellatrix whined.

"Not enemies, Bella." Andromeda snorted. "More like, adversaries."

Bellatrix smiled into the pillow. Andromeda grinned when she noticed Bellatrix stopped crying and her cheeks pulled up.

XXXXXX

During the last 3 weeks of school, Aaron tried to apologize to Bellatrix profusely. She utterly ignored him. She pretended that he didn't exist. All the times of day, they usually hung out was replaced by Rodolphus's company. Bellatrix also destroyed any materials that she and Aaron shared over their previous friendship. It was heartbreaking but it was the only way she could cope. Rodolphus proved to be a good friend. All her doubts about him were out the window once they spent a great amount of time together. He was still an arrogant spoiled brat but his positivity overshadowed that.

Now Bellatrix thought of Aaron-who? Good riddance.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and original character.

mary: Thanks for the info. I knew the Veelas were magical creatures but I just wanted them to settle into strong traits for the sake of the storyline and definitely no Blacks would ever marry the real Veela creatures.

Cinder DeWulf-Swenson: Thanks for the words of encouragement.

Marisa: Don't worry I will

Alphaxl662: I'm trying to update as soon as I can! Lol I just graduated high school more time on fanfiction Yay!

Oh and if you can give me any advice on my story that would help too. Thank you. Oh and I do not condone underage drinking and taking drugs.

* * *

><p>Actresses to play Bellatrix:<p>

-Ashley Boettcher (age 11)

- Georgie Henley (age 13)

- Miranda Cosgrove (age 15)

- Emily Browning (age 17)

- Jemima Rooper(age 19)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Vacations and Galas<strong>

**Songs for Chapter-All Summer Long-Kid Rock **

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were greeted at King's Cross by their mother.

"How was school?" She asked, not really caring as she turned and proceed her way out the station.

"Great!"

"Invigorating," Narcissa replied in a dry voice. Both girls glanced at Bellatrix who stayed silent. Andromeda nudged her mute sibling.

"Oh! Just peachy!" Bellatrix peeped as she lacked behind. "Where's Leo?"

"Beauxbaton's releases them tomorrow."

"Oh." Bellatrix nodded. "I miss him."

"Where are we staying this summer?" Narcissa inquired their mother as they walked down the muggle streets of London.

"We'll be staying at Grimmauld Place right now. Walburga wants the family together. Little Sirius is turning eight years old on June 29th. Also, your father has been requested to attend the Seasonal Ministry Gala in late August."

"Doesn't he get an invitation every year?" Andromeda answered in an obvious tone.

"Watch your tongue, girl!" Druella hissed lowly as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. "Of course he does. But this year the Lestranges will be in attendance."

"Why would they come here?" Narcissa wondered.

"They plan on establishing an alliance with our ministry. This is a very important gathering and will help our family status once we become contacts." Druella grinned to herself ass her daughters exchanged a hesitant look.

XXXXXX

The next couple of days at Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix and her sisters lounged around their family home. The house was overrun with various relatives. It was just a day before Sirius's birthday gathering. The Black family a known to be cold-hearted people, so it was a surprise that a celebration was put in Sirius's honor. Bellatrix never had a birthday party or so much attention on her and was no doubt jealous. Who cares if he is the "official" heir to the Black name, she thought bitterly.

Bellatrix nibbled on an apple as Narcissa and Andromeda played wizarding chess. Her curly hair was played back into a tight bun since she was with her mother. Druella constantly thought Bellatrix's wild hair was not "appropriate" for high society.

"You're cheating, Andy!" Narcissa protested as one of Andromeda's bishops destroyed her knight.

"You can't cheat in wizarding chess." Andromeda replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bellatrix was annoyed as her younger sisters argued on the rules of the game.

"Are we going to argue all summer holiday?" Leo chuckled as he flopped down on the antique sofa across from Bellatrix.

"Leo! Leo!" Several young voices shouted coming closer and closer to the sitting room.

Bellatrix groaned as her little cousins came running into the room. Evan rosier was their maternal cousin. He was born the same year as Sirius. He was blonde just like Bellatrix, Narcissa and Leo. He was followed by Sirius and Regulus, the two dark haired brothers.

"Come play with us, Leo!"

"Why are you here?"

"Find the radio so we can listen to quidditch!"

"Did you have to bring them in here?" Bellatrix whispered. She was never fond of children.

"Oh their harmless, Bella," he waved her off as he followed the little boys out the room.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Bellatrix wondered out the blue once they were gone.

"The beach?" Andromeda questioned.

"Yeah. Do _you_ want to stay here all summer?" Bellatrix grinned.

"We would have to ask Dad."

"And, who's going to do that?" Narcissa suggested. They were all afraid of their father, even Leo, who always didn't seem fazed by anything.

Bellatrix didn't think of that. Her energy faltered slightly.

"I'll…do it."

Andromeda and Narcissa raised an eyebrow at their sister.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe you did it!" Leo shook his head as they settled into their new family vacation house in Cannes, France.

"I nearly peed under his gaze." Bellatrix giggled but was completely serious.

"So who else is coming here?" Narcissa wondered as she looked around the expansive mansion.

It was a beautiful two story French chateau. It was made out of tan brick and designed with the finest furnishings galleons can buy.

"Well, the crew from Hogwarts, of course and Vera is visiting."

"So we're alone?" Leo smirked at hearing Vera's name.

"Not completely…" Bellatrix snuck up and playfully slapped Leo on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"You say Malfoy?" Narcissa giggled girlishly.

"Tippy and Waldo is coming to keep an eye on us. Mum insisted on it."

"We get hot meals." Leo shrugged. "I think she suggested them so she doesn't find us in fetal position dying of hunger on the marble kitchen floors or the house burned down."

Andromeda laughed at her brother.

Soon the floo roared in the library of Chateau Noir. Malfoy stood casually near the fireplace as another floo came through.

"Rodolphus!"

Bellatrix blushed at the unexpected guess. Narcissa smirked at Bellatrix who had her eyes trained on the dark hair beauty.

"Excuse my rudeness but my folks say I can stay I can do what I want for summer break. I was going to spend it at Malfoy Manor but he was heading here…"

Andromeda nudged the frozen girl next to her who blushed profusely.

"Of course, you're also invited. We don't mind."

Rodolphus smiled at the girl who captured his heart. She looked so vulnerable in her casual robes. Her white sun dress flowed as the wind went through the open window.

"Well don't just stand over there." She began, back to her usual self. "I am not a house elf. Find one and acquire a room."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and marched out the room with Andromeda and Narcissa grinning behind her.

XXXXXX

Later that night the group sat by the campfire talking about various topics. The playful screams of Narcissa with Lucius near the edge of the water echoed into the night. Leo and Vera lay in the sand making out, on the verge of having sex. Bellatrix watched the flames dance in the night. Crabbe and Augustus played Exploding Snap. Andromeda sat near the fire writing a letter. Rodolphus silently sat next to Bellatrix. He subtly watched the flames reflect in her eyes. Purple irises many people can't see.

"Are you enjoying the fire?" He asked simply.

Bellatrix jumped and turned halfway to look at him then back into the fire.

"You gave me fright." She chuckled nervously.

Rodolphus pulled a bottle of firewhiskey out his cloak and took a swig. He tapped Bellatrix's shoulder with it. She snatched the bottle from him without looking at him and took a gulp herself. The amber liquid joyfully burned her throat. Rodolphus chuckled silently as she passed the bottle back to him.

"I never took you to be the drinking type."

"Living with my parents would do that to you. What are your parents like?" She tilted her head to her left, a habit, Rodolphus noted.

"Their pretty cool," he shrugged. "Not as demanding as your folks. But with the stress of court, I'm grateful they are lenient with what I do."

"Court?"

"It's where we live. It's where the Lestrange Palace is. Many nobles visit there and judge you for every little thing. I'm used to it so...," he shrugged indifferently.

Soon Rabastan came with several rolls of drugs to smoke.

"Come on, Bella." He smirked. "Let loose."

Bellatrix eyed the dried up leaves in Rabastan's hand warily. She shook her head.

"Uh…no, I'm fine, just firewhiskey for me." She sheepishly held up the half empty bottle of firewhiskey.

He shrugged and moved on the rest of the group. Rodolphus took a puff of the cigarette.

"So you practice Dark Arts and you drink, but you don't smoke why?" He chuckled unconvincingly.

"First of all, I enjoy practicing Dark Arts because it's interesting and drinking eases the pain." She answered simply. "I feel good when I am with my family. I don't need unnecessary drugs to do that."

Rodolphus shrugged as she blew out an impressive smoke ring.

"What's it like in Île des Tribunaux?"

"It's annoying, nothing important."

"I bet it's hard...the whole court watching your every move. With the Daily Prophet likes watching my family, it's not as extreme."

"Not the ideal place."

"Wouldn't want to live there," Bellatrix gave Rodolphus a tiny smile before turning on her back.

Rodolphus lay back down on the sand. He watched as Bellatrix's chest rise with every breath she took.

"So when will you be my girlfriend?" He asked simply.

"You're very blunt you know that." Bellatrix giggled drunkenly.

"Answer the question," he prodded.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think you can just get me to be your girlfriend?" Bellatrix turned her head to stare into his dark eyes.

"I'm debonair, rich and French."

"Ha!" She chuckled.

"Et vous êtes beau, intelligent et puissant, Bella. Vous êtes la personne idéale pour être à mes côtés." Rodolphus replied seriously.

Bellatrix's mouth dropped. He never had spoken French to her before. The sound made her heart flutter. She knew what he said and her feelings increased tenfold. Rodolphus leaned into Bellatrix as her eyes got heavy and her mouth parted slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned closer into her. When he felt something soft pressing against his chest, he opened his eyes to stare into her blue-purple eyes.

"You're not getting me that easily." Bellatrix smirked kissing his nose.

Rodolphus tried to grab her but she instead did a playful push and darted towards the shoreline. He eagerly took a swig of her forgot firewhiskey and followed her down the moon lit beach.

XXXXXX

"Mum, how about this one?" Narcissa asked as she held up icy blue dress robes.

It was made of chiffon fabric with several layers in the back and a beautifully tied knot on the exposed back. **(Pictures are on my profile.)**

"Darling it's gorgeous,"Druella praised, as she sat in Madam Malkin's boutique.

In a week was the Seasonal Ministry Gala and the Black sisters were preparing for it. It was July and the weather was very warm. Druella fanned herself as she read Witch Weekly.

"Bellatrix, did you find anything?"

"No. I don't like any of these." Bellatrix huffed as she rounded a rack of clothes. Her thoughts were on a certain dark haired young man.

"You better find something!" Druella snapped. "Spoiled brats…Narcissa, how much is the dress?"

"4,500 Galleons," Narcissa replied as she laid the dress on the counter. Money was nothing of an issue to the Blacks.

"How about you, Andromeda," Druella wondered. "Before I get old would be nice!"

"I'm ready." Andromeda groaned as she pulled back the dressing room curtain.

Narcissa gasped as Andromeda shyly stood on the platform.

"It's ugly!"

"On the contrary…"Bellatrix smiled at her younger sister. "You look striking."

Andromeda's dress was a bright yellow one shoulder gown that wrapped around her torso then draped to the floor.

"Nice." Druella nodded with a smirk. "My girls will find bids in no time."

"Bids?" Bellatrix blurted angrily.

"Yes. For marriage," Druella replied seriously. "It's your duty to find a respectable pureblood husband."

Bellatrix ran her hand over a black muslin material dress. She nearly ripped it over the rack as she raced to the dressing room with a smile plastered on her face.

Bellatrix stepped out the dressing room and stood on the podium gazing into the 3 way mirror. The dress was all black. It appeared to be a one shoulder but there was a jeweled cap sleeve on the other side.

"Mum!" Bellatrix whipped around to Druella.

She gave a nod of approval as she tried not smile.

"Well finally," Druella stood up. "Let's get back to Grimmauld Place before dark. The mudbloods and beasts start coming out."

"You look gorgeous, Bella." Andromeda gushed.

"You think? Do I look too pale?"

"Black is your color."Narcissa laughed quietly at her joke. "You look refreshing, Bella. Not pale."

"Come on girls. We should be meeting Leo right now." Druella sucked her teeth as she neared the courter.

Bellatrix had to undress and redress in record time just before her mother exploded with impatience.

"That would be 12,980 galleons," Madam Malkin said as she put the dresses in colorful boxes.

As Druella talked with Madam Malkin, Bellatrix, and her sisters went ahead to find Leo who was no doubt in Gambols and Jakes Wizarding Joke Shop.

"Wotcher Leo!" Andromeda greeted as they found him arm deep in a tub of items.

"Hello, my dear sisters!" He grinned when a girl, who looked to be about sixteen, passed him.

"That's disgusting, Leo." Bellatrix laughed throwing her arms around her brother." Mum's probably looking for us. Let's get a move on you lot."

XXXXXX

Bellatrix sat at her white vanity in Grimmauld Place as she fiddled with a white feather in her hand. A sharp pain on her scalp caused her to scowl.

"Andy...," Bellatrix warned. Andromeda gave her sister an innocent smile as she continued styling Bellatrix's hair.

"Sorry." She grinned. She styled Bellatrix's hair in curls and positioned them to the side. **(Hairstyles on my profile.)**

"Are you finished yet?" Bellatrix grumbled.

"Yes." Andromeda patted her sister's shoulder. "Are you excited that Rodolphus will be there?" She grinned.

"I have no idea why you ask those ridiculous questions, Andy." Bellatrix cooed as she tried to straighten out the feather.

"Don't beat around the bush. You like him."

"He's still annoying."

"Which you probably think it's cute." She giggled.

"Are we talking about Rodolphus again?" Narcissa asked as she retrieved a bracelet from the jewelry chest, after walking into the room. "Oh, Rodolphus you're French accent makes me swoon!" Narcissa fainted dramatically on Bellatrix's bed.

"I do not act like that!" Bellatrix rose from her seat playfully swatted her arm. "And, get up you're going to ruin your hair!"

"Yes you do. You two are in a love hate relationship." Andromeda replied fixing her curls.

"I don't need this." Bellatrix giggled.

She headed down stairs to the sitting room and stopped short.

"Dad," She greeted lowly.

Cygnus Black was a thick build man standing at 6"1'. He had straight black hair with greying streaks that was trimmed to just above his ear. He had a well-trimmed beard that covered his mouth. He was so intimidating. He dressed in the finest dress robes as he took a drink of firewhiskey by the fireplace.

"Bellatrix, what do you want?" He turned to her.

"I'm just waiting on the others." She answered holding her head up high, taught since birth.

"Have a seat." He lifted his glass in direction of the loveseat.

Bellatrix did as she was told as silently as possible.

"Where is Leo?" He barked suddenly. "He takes as long to get ready as a woman!"

"I'm sure he will be down shortly." Bellatrix answered lazily practicing her point set.

Cygnus carefully watched his daughter as she sew.

"You will make a great wife!" He mused, "Perfect bargaining tool."

"Thank you." Bellatrix answered sarcastically.

Bellatrix hardly talked with her father. He was always in the background. She would speak politely to him when necessary and when she needed her never ending allowance.

"For being my ideal first born, I will buy you a gift in a few weeks."

Bellatrix perked her ears up at that statement.

"Like what?"

"What makes you happy?" Cygnus shrugged. Bellatrix felt disappointed that her father didn't even know what her likes and dislikes were. "What about…a puppy? Young children like that."

"I'm sixteen, Dad." Bellatrix corrected with slight frustration.

"Really, hmm…" Cygnus raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Alright, I'm ready." Leo clapped his hands and fixed his midnight blue robes.

Cygnus stalked quickly to his son and grasped him by the neck with his large hands. He jerked Leo's head back. Bellatrix jumped out of shock.

"Took you long enough, "Cygnus replied lowly.

Leo's face hardened as his father's grip tightened. He was taught not to show distress.

"I'm ready. I apologize for impertinence." Leo said with his teeth clenched.

"Good."

Cygnus let go of Leo and threw his glass into the fireplace. He took a handful of the silver floo powder and threw it in the large fireplace. The green flames roared to life.

"The Ministry of Magic, Atrium!" Cygnus stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Leo was catching his breath against the couch. Bellatrix stood up and rounded to Leo. She stretched out to touch his arm

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix flinched when he jerked away.

"I'm fine!" He barked as he threw in the floo powder and yelling out, "The Ministry of Magic, Atrium!"

"What happen to him?" Druella asked casually as she swept into the sitting room, her silver dress robes sweeping the floor.

"Dad and Leo had a tiff. Leo was late." Bellatrix added once Druella gave her a questioning look.

"Then, Leo shouldn't be so late." Druella shrugged as she put her silver gloves on. "Come girls! It's show time."

XXXXXX

As, the Black woman exit out their floo, they were immediately hounded by cameras and reporters.

"Mrs. Black," Betty Braithwaite a Daily Prophet reporter came to Druella. "How are you this evening? What are your views on the alliance between the Ministry and Île des Tribunaux Ministry?" She inquired quickly.

Druella gave a small smile before giving her statement.

"I believe it will give _true_ wizards and witches a safe haven to call home." She smiled before proceeding further into the Atrium.

Bellatrix smirked behind her mother. Her mother was an excellent actress. What she really wanted to say was, "It's better to have more purebloods in cooperation then non-pureblood wizards and witches running the wizarding world."

Bellatrix and her sisters did a silent exchange before heading into the tent in the middle of the Atrium.

Rodolphus stood next to Rabastan and their father, Adalard Lestrange. He was an older man with a devious underlying to him. He smiled at every person that walked by their small group. He had all black short, curly hair. His facial structure was angular like his sons and he had defined laugh lines.

"Rodolphus!" He barked, "Who is that?"

Rodolphus gestured to the Black family who entered the busy tent. All the women were beautiful. They gave off a light sheen that was not normal.

"Those are the Blacks." Rodolphus paused so the information could sink in but continued to give more detail, as his father always wanted. "The mother, Druella Black descended from Veelas"

"So they're not pureblood?"

"Oh, they are," Rodolphus insisted. "They just have the trait." He watched Bellatrix casually walk with her brother around the dance floor.

The black dress made her porcelain skin shine. Her wild curls were pulled back revealing her face. He chuckled silently thinking how she liked her hair down and wild earlier in the summer.

"Do you see any potential brides?" Rabastan pondered as he overlooked the crowd of pureblood girls. Rodolphus scowled.

"A bride from Britian?" Adalard scowled as if it was the most horrendous suggestion.

"It's a good bunch." Rabastan shrugged walking away.

Rodolphus was two seconds from killing his brother. He had the right idea about walking away before Rodolphus whip out his wand. Marriage was too soon for the sixteen year old. He was just getting out in the world.

"The ministry insists on a French bride for you." Adalard said after some time.

"By when?"

"By the time you finish school. Those were your mother's hopes." He replied with frustration. His father always hated talking about their mother who died giving birth to Rabastan.

"I hear you." Rodolphus replied quickly wanting to get to Bellatrix. "I'm going on a hunt, mon pere."

"Bonne chance!" His father chuckled.

Rodolphus stalked to Bellatrix as if she were pray. She had her side to him as she talked with Leo.

"Leo," Rodolphus greeted.

"Wotcher, Rodolphus!"

"Hello Rodolphus," Bellatrix smiled from behind the goblet she drank out of.

"Bella, how are you?"

"Never better," Bellatrix grinned. She couldn't stop smiling at the boy who stood next to her.

"You two are disgusting." Leo fake gagged as he took another pastry from the silver tray before walking off onto the dance floor.

Bellatrix ducked her blush in embarrassment as Rodolphus smirked at her. He reached out and titled her head up.

"How about we leave these old fools to talk about politics and, you and I can go into the garden?"

"What kind of woman do you think I am?" Bellatrix replied proudly, sticking her chin out.

"A bored one." Rodolphus held his arm out for her. He merely shruggd as he grinned.

She couldn't believe he read her. She tried to mask her monotony. Bellatrix looked around before taking his arm and he immediately swaggered out the Gala with his new company. They didn't notice the middle aged Veela watching them leave.

The couple ended up in the woods near the ministry. The land was made of small rolling hills. Rodolphus never let go of Bellatrix's had as they took a seat on the grass.

"I'm so ruining my dress." Bellatrix chuckled as she ran her hands over the petite wildflowers.

"Either way you look beautiful." Rodolphus whispered in a tone that was more to his self. He pulled his knees up closer to his chest. "So what is this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently but a smile played on her lips.

"You know what I mean." He good-humorously hit her shoulder with his shoulder. "What do you want it to be?"

"We should do slow." Bellatrix answered truthfully gazing into his eyes.

Rodolphus cupped her face with his gentle hands. His thumb ran a line from her chin to the corner of her mouth before crashing his lips on her. The kiss was feverish, full of the tension they have been storing for the past couple of months. Rodolphus groaned as her small hand grasped his neck bringing his head closer to her. Bellatrix felt her heartbeat in her chest as Rodolphus leaned her into the grass. She felt the cool ground caressing her open back. He settled between her legs. She could feel his erection prodding her in her most sensitive areas.

"Wait!" She squeaked as she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus pulled his head back so he can look at her properly.

"Remember…" She whispered in embarrassment placing a hand on his chest. "I thought we were taking it slow?"

Rodolphus burst out into laughter. Bellatrix placed her lips on his to shut him up. The young couple lay in the field all night saying sweet nothings in each other's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Decisions <strong>

**Song for Chapter- What You Know-Two Door Cinema Club**

"_Well since there is a ball approaching, I might as well ask you before any of these other blokes snag you." Rodolphus grinned confidently. "Will you…"_

"…be my Herbology partner for next week's lesson?" He asked as he dove into his bread.

Bellatrix sat next to him with her mouth open. She was sure her was going to ask her to the Halloween Ball. A wave of disappointment and gullibility came over her.

"Are you serious?" She asked sweetly, trying to cover up her bitter tone.

"Yeah," Rodolphus nodded. He seemed to ignore her furious expression as her continued to eat without a care which bothered Bellatrix.

"Sure whatever," she exhaled heavily.

Rodolphus rotated back to her and grinned at his accomplishment. He got her to squirm with his oblivious manner. She was known for being a hard ass.

"Geez, Bella, I was just kidding." He smiled at her curious expression. Will you attend the Halloween Ball with me?"

All she did was burst into laughter which confused Rodolphus. She amusingly rocked back and forth in her seat. He looked around to see what was so funny. As if reading his mind, Bellatrix briefly paused her giggling.

"You don't get me that easily." She shrugged. "I can play that game," she grinned triumphantly.

Rodolphus scowled at the girl next to her and stabbed his peas angrily. He was a freaking Prince. People always say yes to him.

"I'll win you, know that, right." He hissed lowly. "Besides, I have lots of females throwing themselves at me."

Bellatrix slammed her fork down harshly and narrowed her eyes at the irritating young man next to her.

"I am not a prize to won!" She hissed. "If you have tons of females 'throwing' themselves at you, then ask one of them."

She laughed dryly at his furious expression.

"You stupid bint," He mummered turning around to their male friends.

The next couple of days, was no better. Neither the boys nor the girls of their circle could figure out what the big issue was. They all settled it was a love-hate relationship and how Bellatrix and Rodolphus interacted. They would say snide comments to each other at any chance they got.

Bellatrix and Andromeda walked through the courtyard with their shopping bags in hand. They just came from meeting with their mother who eagerly picked out their dresses even though the girls wanted to do it themselves. They both knew better than to argue with her.

"That was just horrible." Andromeda sighed. "She said a 'twenty minute' chat that turned into an hour of critiquing us. Is my hair really that lifeless, Bella?" She frowned running her hand through her bone straight brown locks.

"No, Andy." Bellatrix scowled. "Don't think like that. We Veelas are perfect you know that."

"Mum tells us that." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "No one's perfect. Also, if we are so perfect then why does she point out our flaws?" She questioned knowing. Andromeda snatched the extra bag out of Bellatrix's hand. "I'm taking this to Cissy."

With that, Bellatrix watched as Andromeda stalk off inside the castle, flashing a brief smile at Ted Tonks, a mudblood. Bellatrix sneered at their interaction. Her sister was not to cohort with Mudbloods or _filthy _halfbreeds. They only caused hurt and distress. Bellatrix's thoughts went to her mother. Sure Druella was a cold bitch but she meant well…right?

Rodolphus watched as Bellatrix stroll into the common room. She went to sit beside Vera and Narcissa. He scowled thinking of the letter his father sent him. It was a notice of his upcoming engagement. He was only sixteen and it shouldn't be allowed. He hasn't even experienced the world. He was to be married to a British girl he hardly knew. Bellatrix's laugh interrupted his bitter thoughts. She was a prize. He had seen her mother and thought of how beautifully Bellatrix would age. Andromeda was too sweet for him. Narcissa was too proud and pompous for his taste, plus she was young.

Bellatrix. That woman. Hardly a woman at all. She was fiery and would put him in his place, which turned him on like no other. Her temper overshadowed his and he would deal with that. She was beautiful and powerful what more could you want out of someone. It may have sounded shallow but that was how the world was. The world was unfair and it wouldn't give him want her wanted.

Rodolphus could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up into the large blue eyes of Bellatrix as she sat across the common room. She held a look of concern was he battled with his inner demons. She was deeply infatuated with him, without a doubt. Unfortunately, he couldn't begin a relationship with her…but there is always room for a paramour. Rodolphus shook his head at the thought of it and returned to his Potions textbook.

"What's wrong with Rodolphus?" Bellatrix turned back to Narcissa and Vera.

"I hear he's been like that since yesterday. He even shuts out his little fan girls." Vera shrugged.

"No one knows." Narcissa gave her a sad smile. "Go talk to him. Quickly now!" She urged as Rodolphus got up from his arm chair.

Bellatrix hopped off her seat and immediately started to the steps Rodolphus began going down.

"Rodolphus wait up!" She called to his form as she stood on the steps.

He stopped several feet from his room door. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the left.

"You've been acting strange these past few days. Pray tell, what's wrong?"

Rodolphus slowly turned around to face the concerned girl. He looked up into her wide eyes.

"In a few weeks, I will get time to realize it right before my eyes and I can take it if thats what I want to do."

Bellatrix titled her head up as he explained himself.

"I am leaving. This is starting to feel like it's right before my eyes and I can taste it. It's my sweet beginning."

"What are you saying?" She asked quietly. "You're leaving?"

"I can tell just what you want. You don't want to be alone. I can tell just what you know and you've know it the whole time. Yes…you've known it the whole time." Rodolphus sighed shaking his head. He ran his hand through his dark locks as he headed into his dorm.

Strange. Bellatrix thought.

"So did you talk to him?" Narcissa asked eagerly behind her sister. Bellatrix turned around to the eager girl.

"It was unusual but I got one thing." Bellatrix's voice cracked as she held herself. "He's leaving."

"Oh, Bella!" Narcissa fussed. "When did he say?"

"I believe in several weeks." Bellatrix shook her head. She silently walked around Narcissa when she headed up the steps.

Narcissa wanted her sister to be happy. For the summer, Lestrange and she were inseparable. Now he was leaving her. Narcissa shook her head as she retreated back to the common room. No use in dwelling on an unavoidable upcoming departure.

"Oh Lucius!" She called out in a sing song voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plot.

I'm going to start putting interviews from various people while I do this story. If you ever seen "Gia" with Angelina Jolie then you know what I'm talking about. This story is a reflection on Bellatrix's life and I wanted various people's opinion of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-Jealousy <strong>

**Song for Chapter-Mr. Brightside-The Killers**

"_So tell me how Bellatrix Lestrange was in her youth?" The interviewer asked the 40 something dark beauty._

"_What do you want to know?" She asked flirtatiously. _

"_You were best friends. Just tell how her character was." The man shrugged._

"_She was a catch," the beauty began smiling sadly. "She had the boys hanging off her every word, that one. Though she was sensitive about her Veela trait, she was sweet, passionate, and prodigious in school and she had a fiery temper you wouldn't want to receive the wrong end of that…In our 6__th__ year she gave me her vintage hair clip…She was very spoiled yet giving…" The woman trailed off as tears rolled down her face. The fate of her former best friend hurt too much to think about._

Bellatrix rolled over in bed as sleep began to leave her. She pushed her sleeping mask onto her forehead. Suddenly, the sound of quick footsteps forced her to sit up in bed. Narcissa and Andromeda burst through the door with smiles on their faces.

Narcissa opened her mouth and spoke quickly. "It's Saturday…"

"…and tonight is…"

"…the Halloween ball!" Bellatrix interrupted Andromeda with a gleeful look. "I know!"

The two girls ran and jumped on Bellatrix's bed. Bellatrix pondered for a moment as she threw herself back on her pillows.

"Do you know if Rodolphus has a date?"

Andromeda erupted in a playful shriek.

"Why are you so curious, dear Bella?"

Bellatrix blushed as her sisters' eyes focused on her. They waited for an answer with their mocking, knowing smirks. She huffed heatedly.

"Get out! Both of you now!" Bellatrix flipped her covers off and threw her pillow at Narcissa's face. She tried not to giggle but failed miserably. "Out with you!"

Narcissa and Andromeda snickered retreating out their sister's room. The fact that she didn't answer Andromeda's question told all.

Bellatrix stuck of her chin defiantly as her sisters walk out the room. As the door close, grinned and pulled her sleeping mask from her head.

After washing up, Bellatrix knew she needed to see 'the boys', as she called them, to meet about training with the Dark Arts. Come to find out Rodolphus is the de facto leader of the group along with Lucius Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood. They planned on Bellatrix instructing the group.

Bellatrix dressed in a long white sleeve button up, with a blood red vest and mid-thigh length black skirt. Her outfit was paired with 1 inch ankle boots. She fluffed out her matching blood red beret.

"You look great!" She smiled at herself.

She fluffed her super curly hair but abruptly stopped. She leaned in closer to the mirror and ran her fingers through her slowly catching a patch of hair in her forefingers. She narrowed her eyes as she held a dark brown strand of curly hair.

"Where did you come from, hm?" She cooed at the strand. She tried to pull it from her head but it was painful. Veela's don't cut their hair. That's why her mother always kept her hair in her tight bun.

She quickly and forcefully yanked on the persistent strand. It hurt like hell but she proudly held the brown strand in her hand and dropped it to the floor. She straightened her hair back out before heading down stairs.

"What got you looking so cute?" Vera asked she sat near the fireplace reading Witch Weekly.

"I just want to look nice." Bellatrix shrugged as she playfully pulled Vera out her chair.

"Ha!" Vera laughed darkly. "Your wardrobe consists of black, plum, dark grays and occasionally red. Tell me now!"

"I just like looking nice."

Vera shook her head as they hooked arms.

"Nice for you is a _black_ long sleeve lace dress." Vera giggled as they walked into the Great Hall.

The girls giggled blabbering on about their totally different styles. Rodolphus grinned at seeing Bellatrix in a good mood. He absentmindedly began eating his cereal again as Lucius talked about a new threat in the wizarding world.

"What's going on?" Andromeda asked as she snatched the Daily Prophet from Rabastan.

"Easy there!" He reprimanded as she gave him a stern look before returning to the newspaper.

She began reading: "_Several simultaneous murders erupted through the wizarding world. Names haven't been released yet. The Ministry says not to be alarmed and these murders seem to be calculated…" _She trailed off.

"This is a load of bull! This article tells nothing." Rita frowned pulling the paper closer to her. "Whoever is writing obviously know nothing! They have to get the scoop!"

"Yes it seems someone who has no problem killing people is among us," Augustus smirked.

"If the Ministry hasn't release any names, then we should be alarmed." Rodolphus said unconcernedly. "I'll have to owl my father about this. Maybe he'll spill something."

"Do you really think Dad would let something slip?" Rabastan smirked.

"Well, of course. He tells us almost everything."

Aladard Lestrange loved his sons dearly and kept them regularly informed on the wizarding world against the Tribunal's wishes. In exchange, his sons trusted him and loved him also. Since their mother died during the birth of Rabastan, Aladard kept his sons close to him. He was the award winning father everyone heard about.

Rodolphus glanced at Bellatrix noticing she was glancing, not so discreetly, at him. He flashed a crooked smile. He looked slightly mature at the facial hair he began growing around his chin and upper lip. His sharp and angular structure added points to his appearance.

She blushed lightly as he signaled with his eyes to the entrance of the Great Hall. She nodded once.

"Hey Vera, I'm going to go outside for some fresh air." She lied easily.

"Do you want me to tag along?"

"Oh, no, it's fine."

Vera nodded as she returned to her conversation with Rita and Narcissa. Bellatrix slowly as she could start to walk out the Great Hall.

For five minutes, Rodolphus sat at the table.

"Alright, mates!" He said cheerfully. "I'll see you later." He gave them a knowing look as they all nodded.

As he strolled out the Great Hall, he remembered Bellatrix took a left to go to the steps as he reached the top of the steps, a hand reached out and pulled him behind a statue. He was forced to press against the wall of a narrow crook in the wall of about five feet.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Bellatrix asked slyly pressing against the opposite wall.

"Why did you come?" Rodolphus countered.

"I'm not playing this game. Now explain!" She stomped her foot like an angry child.

"I'm leaving."

"I know that much since last week."

"I like you." He said bluntly. It was the truth. He knew he was far from loving Bellatrix. He was just deeply infatuated.

"Okay." Bellatrix said bluntly also. "That's not so much of a secret. We have been going back and forth for the past five months." She smiled thinking of their random stolen kisses. "What's different about me, besides my beauty? Who's to say we will ever amount to anything? You're leaving for Merlin knows why? And soon I will be married to someone can't stand."

Rodolphus arched his eyebrows.

"We can just have some fun. No real commitment."

"What kind of fun?" She narrowed her eyes. "I am not a slag!"

Rodolphus winced at the chilliness of her voice.

"Not that kind of _fun_," he replied indignantly. "Let's just take things slowly."

"When will you be leaving?"

"I'll probably leave by the beginning of December." Bellatrix smirked slyly at his downcast face.

"If I kiss you I might just have to miss you, babe." Bella said leaning against the wall.

It took Rodolphus two steps to press his lips against hers. The kiss was firm yet soft. Bellatrix's pouty, full lips made it all the better. He was pushed back as Bellatrix touched her lips. Both teenagers were breathless.

"There…now you'll miss me." He smirked at her.

Bellatrix enthusiastically wrapped her arms around his neck before catching his lips with hers. The forced caused him to smash his back into the wall. This kiss was different from the others. This was passionate and held intensity neither of them could describe. He wrapped his arms around her curvy waist trying to bring her close but there was no space between them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus battled for dominance and that made it all the more scorching.

XXXXXX

Aaron solemnly walked down the hall heading to Quidditch practice when he heard a scuffling noise. He got near the steps near the Great Hall just in time to see his former best friend in the spring into arms of the French prince.

He stood there frozen for a moment before continuing his walk. It didn't hit him yet that the Bellatrix he knew was gone. He needed to move on, he knew that.

"This is it." He whispered putting his face to stone.

After, practice Aaron departed from Jack and noticed Bellatrix close to Hagrid's Hut sitting on the grass with the Slytherin gang. They were dangerous. Yes, without a doubt. Aaron knew that much. They dabbled in the Dark Arts. He caught them on several occasions talking about it like they were talking about the weather.

He passed the group and notice Lestrange not to far sitting in the courtyard flirting with some 6th years.

"Lestrange," he began.

"Later, ladies," Rodolphus grinned as the girls left him with the Gryfindor.

He watched as the girls walk away before turning his intense gaze on the seventh year.

"What do you want, Breckonridge?" He hissed, "I was busy!"

"Whatever," Aaron waved him off. "I just wanted to inform you that Bellatrix has been hanging out with Malfoy and Rookwood. I know their bad news, more than you." He mused. "This is not good for _someone_ like Bella."

"You address her so informally." Rodolphus said as if he didn't hear the rest of what he said. "You lost that right last school term insulting her like you did."

Rodolphus stood up from the stone bench. Aaron was slightly taller than he is but other than that they can look each other in the eye evenly.

"Don't worry about her. She's in my arms now. If she wants to play with my 'bad news' buddies then it's her decision. We are trying to get her to her potential." He said lowly but then smirked. "But never mind that. It's none of your business."

Rodolphus was a 'ladies' man' Aaron knew that much and Bellatrix would end up getting hurt.

"She won't talk to me. I'm trying to help her." Aaron near begged. "She's _your _girlfriend!"

"Who_ you_ love," Rodolphus smirked knowingly.

Aaron stammered back slightly before quickly disappearing into the castle.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix stood in the middle on a boulder that extended in the Black Lake. The wind blew wildly around her as she overlooked the beautiful grey lake with a small smile.

"Bella!" A distant voice called to her.

Bellatrix turned around to see Andromeda with Rita waving her 100 yards away. Bellatrix carefully walked off the boulder and jogged to them. She reached her hands out as her sister took them.

"It's nearly time!" Andromeda gushed, "Come on! Where have you been?"

The girls quickly ran inside the castle giggling all the way. They did get several scolds from the Hogwarts ghosts for running through them.

Bellatrix opened her wardrobe to reveal the satin dress her mother picked out. It was plum tutu dress. It had lace sleeves with a small lace turtleneck. The turtleneck went around her neck and very upper back. Most of her back was exposed and the lace covered the satin dress.

She pulled all of her curly hair up in a large bun with a large silver clip.

She smiled at herself before applying her plum toned lipstick. She added black eyeliner to her heavy lidded eyes.

"Bella, we're leaving!" Rita's voice called through the cracked door as she slipped her 3 inch black pep toe heels.

"I'm coming!" Bellatrix smoothed out her dress before racing up the steps of the dungeons.

She met the girls sitting on the couch. Narcissa was dressed in a modest number than the Ministry Gala since their mother wasn't trying to pimp her out for a husband. It was a knee length white muslin empire dress with a yellow ribbon under her small bust. Andromeda was dressed with a light blue silk sweetheart dress that draped the floor. Rita was dressed in an elaborate bright green mini dress with a stiff collar that wrapped around her shoulders with red beading.

"Where's Vera?" Bellatrix asked as she straightened her silver bracelet cuff.

"Taking a long time as always," Andromeda scowled.

"She's looking for a husband!" Narcissa giggled falling back on the couch.

"Don't make fun!" Vera laughed loudly.

She wore a champagne colored tulle dress with silver embellishments under the bust. It was very expensive and flashy.

"Do I look nice?" She asked hesitantly smoothing out her dress. The girls flashed a smile at her hopeful face.

"Breathtaking!" Andromeda grinned. Then a puzzled look came over her face. "Is that Bella's?"

She said noticing the vintage silver and crystal hair brooch placed on the left of Vera's low chignon.

"Yes. She told me I can have it. She's a great friend."

XXXXXX

Aaron sat with his friends in Gryfindor. He was having a good time at the Halloween Ball. The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and magical bats. As he finished telling jokes, he suddenly became distracted as Lestrange and _she _sat lazily outside far from the party. He tried to get his attention back to his friends but he couldn't. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

He had been doing just fine with not thinking about her. Now he's down because he wanted it all and now he's alone. It began with a kiss and that's all she thought it was a kiss. She only thought it was just a kiss.

He was getting tired of watching them. They got up to leave. Lestrange took out a smoke and she took a drag. Aaron never had known her to smoke. Lestrange took the smoke from her and quickly stubbed it out. He took her hand and kissed it softly. He made a signal for them to leave the party. Suddenly, his stomach felt ill at the thought of them together intimately. That's going to be in his head torturing him. She began touching all over Lestrange as he felt her up.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" Jack asked next to him. "You look sort of green, mate."

Aaron shook his head as he tried to look back outside.

It was the price he paid. He was so jealous of Lestrange. He shook his head again looking away. He never got to tell her how he truly felt…

Please review!

I know Aaron seems like a whipped kid (cuz he is). He lost the love of his life on on simple mistake. I know it sounds like the Prince's Tale. (hint hint inspiration) That will be the pause of Aaron for a moment. I feel like he won't make an appearance for a long time.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer. I'm tired of putting them. I own nothing except characters and plots. Songs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Proposal<strong>

**Hometown Glory- Adele**

"_So how was you and Bellatrix's life growing up?"_

"_Sort of strict," the man began simply, his hazel eyes smiled. "We were spoiled and privileged but we always had a leash around our necks."_

"_How did Bellatrix deal with this?"_

"_Her personality really contradicted with the ideals of our parents."_

"_How so?"_

"_It's really hard to explain. As you know Bella was open to having non-purebloods as friends when she was younger but she was the perfect daughter. Most of the time she obeyed our parents, yet she had little rebel in her. She would become heartless to deal with the stress of her family."_

It's snowing, Bellatrix thought. She stood in her family dining room looking outside as the snow fell onto the ground. It was December 20. Christmas was right around the corner. The Black mansion didn't have any decorations, any tinsel or a tree. Bellatrix was fine with that because she dealt with it for sixteen years anyways. She and her siblings still got gifts but it was hardly gifts because they have everything they want.

A cold wet nose on her leg startled her. Her little Bulldog, Tom, nudged her once again. She quickly picked him up.

"Hello!" She smiled as she caressed his head. "How are you today?"

"Bel-la," Andromeda sang as she entered the dining room. "Did you know talking yourself if the first sign of insanity?"

Bellatrix smiled at Andromeda as she petted Tom. "Then, dear sister I must be sane. I was not talking to myself. Tom listens to me."

The girls giggled.

"Go wash your hands." Druella swept into the expansive room overlooking their pricey tableware. Meals were always three courses at the Black home. "Dinner will be ready shortly," She tutted.

"Yes ma'am," the girls replied politely.

After washing their hands, the dinner chime rang signaling everyone. Druella and Cygnus sat on opposte ends of the 20 foot oak table. Bellatrix and Leo sat on one side while Narcissa and Andromeda sat on the other. The house elves quickly brought out an abundance of rolls, roast, potatoes, pea soup, rice, hasty pudding, and stew.

No one touch anything until Cygnus told them to eat. All of them quickly dove into their meals. Dinner was always a deathly quiet affair. No one talked or made eye contact. Soft classical music played in the background dulling the noise of silverware clatter.

"It is said the Lestranges will be getting a sovereign soon." Druella said softly interrupting the silence.

The younger Blacks looked on with confusion. It was rare anything was said during dinner. Bellatrix listened warily as Druella paused. Narcissa casted a hesitant look throught her eyelashes at Bellatrix in front of her and to Andromeda, who's spoon stopped mid-way to her mouth. Leo continued chewing on his bread roll as he looked at Cygnus. The Black patriarch's permanent frown twitched through his beard.

"And your opinion?" Cygnus said in a tone that he really didn't care.

"It's going to be the parliamentary event of the decade. Think of that 10 years from now." Druella smirked coldly.

Bellatrix resumed eating her potatoes as did the others.

"I hear at the ministry. The Tribunal has suggested an alliance with the British Ministry for a bride."

"What does this have to do with us?" Leo asked, as he took a large gulp of water from his goblet.

"I just think it's a glorious occasion!" Druella gushed missing Leo's rudeness. "This is also a reminder of the girls' roles in this family. In just a few years, my girls will be married to acceptable pureblood men."

"Yes, Mum." Andromeda smiled at her mother.

Druella raised her wine glass in acknowledgement. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Andromeda's sucking up.

"I already have a list of fine, young men. Now Leo, you being the _only _male you have to narrow your choice's down…"  
>"Mum, I only 15." Leo replied in a lightly frustrated tone.<p>

"Yes but in 3 years you will be married!" Druella retorted snapping her fiery blue eyes to Leo.

"Enough!" Cygnus commanded. "Eat."

Every reluctantly continued their meal.

XXXXXX

"That was ridiculous." Bellatrix said simply as she petted Tom.

"I thought Mum was going to blow her top." Narcissa sighed as she practiced her needlepoint. "Do you have to push her Leo?"

Leo paced back and forth in the sitting.

"What do you mean? She cannot determine my future!" Leo hissed.

"Just stop pushing her buttons you already know she's impossible." Bellatrix giggled lightly as she made baby faces at Tom.

She noticed Andromeda didn't tease Leo. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Andy, just who are you writing?" Bellatrix giggled at seeing the startled look Andromeda gave her.

"Oh…," Andromeda pursed her lips and shrugged uncertainly, "Just a friend from school."

"Like who?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. Andromeda was always truthful with her.

"Don't lie to me." Bellatrix cooed softly.

Andromeda knew that voice. When Bellatrix cooed at you…prepare yourself.  
>"I'm not. I'm owling Rita. You know how she is."<p>

"Yes. I also know Rita is an eccentric person and sends letters with magical lady bugs flying out of them. I'll give you one more chance." Bella smirked crookedly.

And then it hit her. She was owling a non-pureblood. Bellatrix did a quick memory check and one person who stuck out to her was…

"Filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix hissed lowly. Her eyes were on fire. "I should tell Mum and Dad."

Leo and Narcissa, who were in their own conversation, turned to look at Bellatrix with questioning expressions. Andromeda discreetly tucked the parchment in her robes.

"Bella, please," Andromeda began through a watery voice, her eyes pleading with tears. "Don't do this."

"Why not? This is dangerous, Andy." Bellatrix sat back on the chaise lounge with a frown. "I'll only tell you this one thing: In the end, muggles will hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa ask confused, her needlepoint all forgotten.

Leo sat on the floor next to her placing his wizarding chess pieces on the board. He casted glances at Bellatrix and Andromeda. They never had been in a much more intense conversation from what he seen.

The sound of high heels on marble floors interrupted Bellatrix and Andromeda's stare off. The four siblings looked to the archway to find Druella walking into the room. Her intense blue eyes landed on Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, your father wishes to speak with you." She said quickly before pivoting around leaving the room.

Bellatrix shrugged her at siblings questioning scrutiny before letting Tom jump off her lap.

She walked the long path to Cygnus's office on the other side of the mansion. Tom eagerly followed along trailing behind her. She giggled as he nearly tripped over his own feet. Once she got to the large oak door, she gave one knock. Cygnus never liked the annoyance of repeated noise.

"Enter." His booming voice caused Bellatrix to jump as she opened the door. "Sit."

He instructed to a plush lone chair in front of his desk. Druella stood to his right, a few feet back. She had her arms crossed and a relaxed face. Cygnus sat at the desk quickly signing papers. Once he finished, Cygnus placed his chin under his hands as his elbows mounted on the desk.

"Bella, you're getting old!" He stressed.

Bellatrix resisted rolling her eyes. He had been saying that since she was 13.

"We've noticed, since the Ministry Gala, you've become quite taken with him."

"You just said at dinner that he's getting married." Bellatrix tilted her head.

"Yes." Cygnus nodded. "It was fuel to propose you as his bride. Aladard wholly agreed. The family gets nobility in Île des Tribunaux of Dukes. We also get to keep your dowry."

Bellatrix's world felt like it stopped. She was to be married…now.

"When?" Her lip trembled. That was the only world she could say at the moment.

"Tomorrow you will leave. Tonight you must pack you essentials for the traditional journey to their territory." Druella replied dropping her arms. "It's a perfect pureblood marriage."

"But-," Bellatrix paused. Her father's harsh gaze silenced her momentarily. She grimaced and stood up. "Isn't it too early? What about Hogwarts?" Tears escaped her eyes.

"It's never too early for marriage. Your mother married me at 30 and looked what I got, one bratty boy." Cygnus stood up also and rounded the desk.

"My eldest daughter, Bella, shall be queen of Île des Tribunaux." Druella mused smirking. "All eyes will be on you."

"No!" Bellatrix roared grasping her dark grey skirt with all her might from not breaking down.

"Are you not proud? Glad? You should be happy!" Cygnus grabbed Bellatrix arms and shook her violently as she weep. "You are lucky you have been chosen for such honor! Had you not been mines, I would leave you destitute, a wench, you stupid whore!"

Druella raced to both of them, trying to get them to separate.

"Stop! Cygnus you must not!" Druella yelled trying to back him up.

"Release me!" He elbowed Druella in shoulder knocking her into the wall. "You will be married on the 23rd! A joyful bride!" He pushed Bellatrix down on floor before storming out the room.

She glanced back at his form with a tear streaked face. Her once tamed hair twist was now falling around her in a mess. Bellatrix regarded Druella who braced her body on the wall, holding her bruised shoulder, and not looking at her.

"Please…sweet mother do not cast me away!" Bellatrix said quickly as she cried. "I want to be with my family and if I go to France you can prepare a sepulcher in my name for the coming years," she finished bitterly, a twisted smile coming to her face.

Druella's eyes snapped to Bellatrix's.

"Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word; do as thou wilt," Druella scrutinized her daughter with a sneer, "for I am done with thee."

Druella slowly walked out the room. Bellatrix's breath hitched.

"I…will do my duty as a pureblood." She said in barely a whisper. "I am so…happy!"

XXXXXX

As Bellatrix walked down the bustling London streets, she observed the environment. She was dressed in her cloak. The streets were busy of muggles and wizards. She couldn't stop the tear that escaped as she stopped on a street corner.

She was leaving her home. To be used as a bargaining tool for her parents, the ministry and the French wizarding country. She heard people and the government, everybody taking different sides regarding the alliance.

"Excuse me." An older woman said to Bellatrix. "Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?"

Bellatrix took a step back from the muggle who looked at her with concern. She only talked to one other muggle in her life and since then she kept her distance.

"Um, no thank you, please madam. I ain't lost just wondering." Bellatrix said in a distant voice as she overlooked the city again.

Her time in this place would only be just memoirs now but they are fresh. The people she done met. She liked it in the city when the air is thick and opaque. She would never admit it but she liked seeing the different cultures.

This was probably going to be the last time she would see her hometown. She had no other choice. Her parents would find her. Bellatrix scowled at the next muggle that went by her and she continued her long walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Review! Now! Now! Im just kidding please review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Love and Being in Love **

**Fly Away- John Denver & Olivia Newton-John**

"_What was Bellatrix's reaction to being passed on to the French country?" _

"_You can guess her reaction, Bella being the woman she is." The uppity older blonde woman shrugged with narrowed eyes. "As a pureblood daughter we were expected to marry without complaint and in the end she embraced it. Friendship between Britain and France must be cemented in marriage. My eldest daughter, Bella, shall be Queen of Île des Tribunaux." _

"Mother said we'll be able to tag along!" Narcissa bounced enthusiastically on Bellatrix bed.

Bellatrix smiled through clenched teeth as the tugging on the corset tightened more and more.

"Stop that girl!" Druella chided Narcissa through the large mirror. "You look like a senseless puffskein."

Narcissa immediately stopped her movements before smirking at Andromeda who sat in the far corner of Bellatrix's room sitting at her vanity. Andromeda shook her head before turning her attention back on Bellatrix.

"You stupid creatures," Druella muttered knocking Tippy from the stool she stood on. "A corset is supposed to give a woman a silhouette. It looks dumpy on her. I will not have you ruin my reputation because Bellatrix looks like low class muggle!"

Druella kicked the house elf out the room as she took hold of the strings on Bellatrix's corset. Bellatrix dangled a treat above Tom as she got on his hind legs jumping from it. Bellatrix giggled as he turned in a circle.

"A pureblood woman is to be sophisticated…a member of high society. You should…be glad you're father has chosen young Lestrange as your…betrothed. She's to be an accomplished lady of quality devoted to her duties. I can't think of anything that would stand in the way of a singularly happy marriage." Druella tied the corset and stared at her daughter's chemise. "You could have married a 30 year old when you turned 18."

Bellatrix's attention snapped to her. Druella had a faint purplish bruise on her shoulder to the crook on her neck.

"As long as he was pureblood, rich and had a good status." Bellatrix replied as easily as she could. Her mother smiled with satisfaction. It was the best response to that statement.

"Narcissa…Andromeda assist your sister with her dress." Druella ordered as she swept out the room.

Andromeda immediately jumped up at the opportunity to tend to Bellatrix's corset. She loosed the knot on the corset. Bellatrix felt a breath of fresh air as she was able to breathe more easily.

"Thank…you." She said through deep breaths.

"Mother finds out you loosened it…," Narcissa sang as she smoothed over Bellatrix's dress robe.

"She's not!" Bellatrix bit back as she braced herself on the wall as Andromeda loosened the tie, "How about you just past the blasted dress?"

Bellatrix's dress was a long sleeve, white pannier cotton dress. It draped the floor, just stopping an inch. Narcissa handed Bellatrix her nude pea coat.

Bellatrix finished tying the buttons on the coat and shrugged her shoulders. She pushed a nude ribbon back on her waist long hair.

She crossed over to her vanity and sat down gazing around her near empty room. The elves already packed away her old clothes and things.

"Please say _something_, Bella!" Andromeda's voice cracked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"You cannot be happy about this. You and Rodolphus _just _started dating!" Andromeda crossed her arms defiantly.

"I remember the first time I ever saw him," Bellatrix admired with a smile. "He was so arrogant. I know why _now. _Now I know he's the one I want to marry. He has all the qualities I need for a comfortable life."

Andromeda's mouth dropped. "You can't be serious! Bella, we have always talked about falling in love."

"Don't look at me like that, Andy." Bellatrix replied firmly. "This is a sign. He feels that same way too."

"Bella, even at school, while you and he were dating 'exclusively', he still flirted with other girls. You know this!" Narcissa watched the conversation as she fidgeted nervously.

"Why are you not happy for me?" Bellatrix asked calmly with a hostile undertone as she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Has it not occurred to you my husband is in love with me?"

"No he is not." Andromeda said as if it was the most obvious. "Quite the opposite, I fear."

Bellatrix looked down at her hands passively. Her eyes fluttered with tears and her face turned hard towards Andromeda.

"That's enough."

XXXXXX

Bellatrix looked out the window at the Black Mansion. Her mother and father stood on their steps with Leo. She and her sisters sat in the family's all black carriage. They were surrounded by about 30 Aurors for escorting. Apparently, many people disapproved of the Ministry's decision on the alliance.

"Remember our family motto." Druella insisted coldly. Even though her eldest daughter was leaving home for good, she still remained aloof.

"Toujour pur," The family said in unison. It was a practice among the Black family for centuries. Bellatrix's first word was the baby form of the motto, "two-door poo".

"Also, listen closely to Ambassador Florimond Claude," Druella insisted.

Ambassador Claude was a man about 45 years old. His hair was greying and he wore fine robes. He was a stiff man who looked worried about everything.

"I'll take very good care of your daughters." He said with a slight bow at Cygnus.

Cygnus nodded as Bellatrix gave him a small smile. He inclined his head acknowledging her.

Leo quickly strolled to the carriage and grasped Bellatrix's hands that she had grasping the open window of the carriage. He clenched his mouth as Bellatrix kissed his fist.

"Don't be sad." She whispered as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll miss you. You'll knock the French dead." He smirked slightly. "Don't stop owling me."

"Only…if you don't stop," she said quickly whacking his shoulder lightly, grinning. She was happy he didn't give her grief about her nuptial.

As he backed away from the carriage, it immediately rolled off.

Bellatrix sat back in the carriage. Narcissa sat next to her and Andromeda sat across from them on Bellatrix's side. Tom sat on the bench with her on his own pillow. It was custom to ride by carriage in to the edge of British territory first then, proceed to the Island which was between Britain and France. Bellatrix thought it was a load of hippogriff dung.

For the first few hours of the ride the girls were entertained by the sights of the English country and playing cards until the ride brought them to sleep. Bellatrix was the last to fall asleep as she gazed out the window at the darkening sky. She petted Tom who was wedged in between her and Narcissa.

"Bella," Andromeda began groggily as she leaned on a pile of pillows. "What are you doing? Are you enjoying the avenue?" She yawned.

Bellatrix sat back leaning on Narcissa's head as she gave the drowsy Andromeda a tentative smile.

"I'm saying good-bye."

XXXXXX

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Bellatrix immediately awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the carriage door. The other girls stirred awake directly after her.

"Are we there yet?" Bellatrix asked groggily as the door opened.

"Yes, mademoiselle," Ambassador Claude smiled slightly. "We have arrived to the first destination. Our next destination will be near wizarding Versailles."

Bellatrix held Tom close to herself as she and Ambassador Claude walked to a large white tent. Narcissa and Andromeda flanked her a few feet behind. They came to an older woman who stood at the entrance of the tent. Maids waited further inside.

She wore a deep red gown with black ruffles. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into an elaborate twist. She had a lot of makeup on to try and cover her wrinkles as if she did not want to age.

"Mme. Black this is Madame. She will be your protocol instructor. She is to teach you the fine customs of French society."

"Bonjour," she greeted with a bow. Her voice held a thick French accent.

Bellatrix shoved Tom to Ambassador Claude to give Madame a hug, who was quite taken aback by her actions. Bellatrix smiled at Madama before grabbing Tom back again.

"This marquee was built for your transition to heiress of Île des Tribunaux. You will bid adieu to your party on British soil and step on to French soil," she said in a low, husky voice.

Bellatrix nodded at her before turning around to her sisters. They huddled with their foreheads resting on one another's. Their eyes brimmed with tears.

"This is it, girls." Bellatrix whispered her voice cracking.

"I'll miss you." Andromeda replied to Bellatrix, smiling as Tom brushed his head on her chin.

"You'll visit, right?"

"Of course," Narcissa wept. "The Black sisters have to stay together somehow. We'll always be together no matter what." Bellatrix grinned at her sisters.

"Together."

Bellatrix stepped away from the girls briefly nodded to them before turning around to Madame. She took a deep breath before stepping onto the tarp inside the tent. She could hear Narcissa and Andromeda walking away. She figured that the British Aurors also left. Before she could even take her second step, Tom was snatched from her arms by Madame.

"Tom!" She cried trying to reach for him as an officer took the puppy away.

"You can have as many _French _dogs as you like." Madame replied emotionlessly as she guided Bellatrix further inside. "It is custom that the bride retains nothing belonging to a foreign court."

The maids made quick movements to remove Bellatrix's clothes in the middle of the open tent. They even removed the nude ribbon she adored. She noticed that the guards turned away. She felt exposed as the maids help her remove her underclothes…in the forest. She was naked for all eyes to see.

She was given a new dress. It was baby blue and trimmed with white ruffles much to her dismay. The maids whipped their wand and her hair was tightly pinned back in pin curls. They placed a topsy turvy hat on her head that had a large white feather, much to her dismay.

Bellatrix took a deep breath as she exited the tent for all the escorts to see. Then it truly hit her.

This _was _it.

**Okay, so Bellatrix is on her way to France. I know I refer Île des Tribunaux as France constantly. I'm still debating on just calling it Tribunaux because the name is so long. It's a principality like Monaco. It's a large wizarding island that Muggles can't see. **

**I know you are wondering why Bellatrix changed her views on her marriage. She knows she has no other choice but to go through with the marriage. She's trying to embrace it the best way she can and if that means convincing herself she loves Rodolphus and vice versa then so be it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-Love and Being in Love **

**Fly Away- John Denver & Olivia Newton-John**

* * *

><p>"<em>What was Bellatrix's reaction to being passed on to the French country?" <em>

"_You can guess her reaction, Bella being the woman she is." The uppity older blonde woman shrugged with narrowed eyes. "As a pureblood daughter we were expected to marry without complaint and in the end she embraced it. Friendship between Britain and France must be cemented in marriage. My eldest daughter, Bella, shall be Queen of Île des Tribunaux." _

* * *

><p>"Mother said we'll be able to tag along!" Narcissa bounced enthusiastically on Bellatrix bed.<p>

Bellatrix smiled through clenched teeth as the tugging on the corset tightened more and more.

"Stop that girl!" Druella chided Narcissa through the large mirror. "You look like a senseless puffskein."

Narcissa immediately stopped her movements before smirking at Andromeda who sat in the far corner of Bellatrix's room sitting at her vanity. Andromeda shook her head before turning her attention back on Bellatrix.

"You stupid creatures," Druella muttered knocking Tippy from the stool she stood on. "A corset is supposed to give a woman a silhouette. It looks dumpy on her. I will not have you ruin my reputation because Bellatrix looks like low class muggle!"

Druella kicked the house elf out the room as she took hold of the strings on Bellatrix's corset. Bellatrix dangled a treat above Tom as she got on his hind legs jumping from it. Bellatrix giggled as he turned in a circle.

"A pureblood woman is to be sophisticated…a member of high society. You should…be glad you're father has chosen young Lestrange as your…betrothed. She's to be an accomplished lady of quality devoted to her duties. I can't think of anything that would stand in the way of a singularly happy marriage." Druella tied the corset and stared at her daughter's chemise. "You could have married a 30 year old when you turned 18."

Bellatrix's attention snapped to her. Druella had a faint purplish bruise on her shoulder to the crook on her neck.

"As long as he was pureblood, rich and had a good status." Bellatrix replied as easily as she could. Her mother smiled with satisfaction. It was the best response to that statement.

"Narcissa…Andromeda assist your sister with her dress." Druella ordered as she swept out the room.

Andromeda immediately jumped up at the opportunity to tend to Bellatrix's corset. She loosed the knot on the corset. Bellatrix felt a breath of fresh air as she was able to breathe more easily.

"Thank…you." She said through deep breaths.

"Mother finds out you loosened it…," Narcissa sang as she smoothed over Bellatrix's dress robe.

"She's not!" Bellatrix bit back as she braced herself on the wall as Andromeda loosened the tie, "How about you just past the blasted dress?"

Bellatrix's dress was a long sleeve, white pannier cotton dress. It draped the floor, just stopping an inch. Narcissa handed Bellatrix her nude pea coat.

Bellatrix finished tying the buttons on the coat and shrugged her shoulders. She pushed a nude ribbon back on her waist long hair.

She crossed over to her vanity and sat down gazing around her near empty room. The elves already packed away her old clothes and things.

"Please say _something_, Bella!" Andromeda's voice cracked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"You cannot be happy about this. You and Rodolphus _just _started dating!" Andromeda crossed her arms defiantly.

"I remember the first time I ever saw him," Bellatrix admired with a smile. "He was so arrogant. I know why _now. _Now I know he's the one I want to marry. He has all the qualities I need for a comfortable life."

Andromeda's mouth dropped. "You can't be serious! Bella, we have always talked about falling in love."

"Don't look at me like that, Andy." Bellatrix replied firmly. "This is a sign. He feels that same way too."

"Bella, even at school, while you and he were dating 'exclusively', he still flirted with other girls. You know this!" Narcissa watched the conversation as she fidgeted nervously.

"Why are you not happy for me?" Bellatrix asked calmly with a hostile undertone as she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Has it not occurred to you my husband is in love with me?"

"No he is not." Andromeda said as if it was the most obvious. "Quite the opposite, I fear."

Bellatrix looked down at her hands passively. Her eyes fluttered with tears and her face turned hard towards Andromeda.

"That's enough."

XXXXXX

Bellatrix looked out the window at the Black Mansion. Her mother and father stood on their steps with Leo. She and her sisters sat in the family's all black carriage. They were surrounded by about 30 Aurors for escorting. Apparently, many people disapproved of the Ministry's decision on the alliance.

"Remember our family motto." Druella insisted coldly. Even though her eldest daughter was leaving home for good, she still remained aloof.

"Toujour pur," The family said in unison. It was a practice among the Black family for centuries. Bellatrix's first word was the baby form of the motto, "two-door poo".

"Also, listen closely to Ambassador Florimond Claude," Druella insisted.

Ambassador Claude was a man about 45 years old. His hair was greying and he wore fine robes. He was a stiff man who looked worried about everything.

"I'll take very good care of your daughters." He said with a slight bow at Cygnus.

Cygnus nodded as Bellatrix gave him a small smile. He inclined his head acknowledging her.

Leo quickly strolled to the carriage and grasped Bellatrix's hands that she had grasping the open window of the carriage. He clenched his mouth as Bellatrix kissed his fist.

"Don't be sad." She whispered as his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll miss you. You'll knock the French dead." He smirked slightly. "Don't stop owling me."

"Only…if you don't stop," she said quickly whacking his shoulder lightly, grinning. She was happy he didn't give her grief about her nuptial.

As he backed away from the carriage, it immediately rolled off.

Bellatrix sat back in the carriage. Narcissa sat next to her and Andromeda sat across from them on Bellatrix's side. Tom sat on the bench with her on his own pillow. It was custom to ride by carriage in to the edge of British territory first then, proceed to the Island which was between Britain and France. Bellatrix thought it was a load of hippogriff dung.

For the first few hours of the ride the girls were entertained by the sights of the English country and playing cards until the ride brought them to sleep. Bellatrix was the last to fall asleep as she gazed out the window at the darkening sky. She petted Tom who was wedged in between her and Narcissa.

"Bella," Andromeda began groggily as she leaned on a pile of pillows. "What are you doing? Are you enjoying the avenue?" She yawned.

Bellatrix sat back leaning on Narcissa's head as she gave the drowsy Andromeda a tentative smile.

"I'm saying good-bye."

XXXXXX

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Bellatrix immediately awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the carriage door. The other girls stirred awake directly after her.

"Are we there yet?" Bellatrix asked groggily as the door opened.

"Yes, mademoiselle," Ambassador Claude smiled slightly. "We have arrived to the first destination. Our next destination will be near wizarding Versailles."

Bellatrix held Tom close to herself as she and Ambassador Claude walked to a large white tent. Narcissa and Andromeda flanked her a few feet behind. They came to an older woman who stood at the entrance of the tent. Maids waited further inside.

She wore a deep red gown with black ruffles. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into an elaborate twist. She had a lot of makeup on to try and cover her wrinkles as if she did not want to age.

"Mme. Black this is Madame. She will be your protocol instructor. She is to teach you the fine customs of French society."

"Bonjour," she greeted with a bow. Her voice held a thick French accent.

Bellatrix shoved Tom to Ambassador Claude to give Madame a hug, who was quite taken aback by her actions. Bellatrix smiled at Madama before grabbing Tom back again.

"This marquee was built for your transition to heiress of Île des Tribunaux. You will bid adieu to your party on British soil and step on to French soil," she said in a low, husky voice.

Bellatrix nodded at her before turning around to her sisters. They huddled with their foreheads resting on one another's. Their eyes brimmed with tears.

"This is it, girls." Bellatrix whispered her voice cracking.

"I'll miss you." Andromeda replied to Bellatrix, smiling as Tom brushed his head on her chin.

"You'll visit, right?"

"Of course," Narcissa wept. "The Black sisters have to stay together somehow. We'll always be together no matter what." Bellatrix grinned at her sisters.

"Together."

Bellatrix stepped away from the girls briefly nodded to them before turning around to Madame. She took a deep breath before stepping onto the tarp inside the tent. She could hear Narcissa and Andromeda walking away. She figured that the British Aurors also left. Before she could even take her second step, Tom was snatched from her arms by Madame.

"Tom!" She cried trying to reach for him as an officer took the puppy away.

"You can have as many _French _dogs as you like." Madame replied emotionlessly as she guided Bellatrix further inside. "It is custom that the bride retains nothing belonging to a foreign court."

The maids made quick movements to remove Bellatrix's clothes in the middle of the open tent. They even removed the nude ribbon she adored. She noticed that the guards turned away. She felt exposed as the maids help her remove her underclothes…in the forest. She was naked for all eyes to see.

She was given a new dress. It was baby blue and trimmed with white ruffles much to her dismay. The maids whipped their wand and her hair was tightly pinned back in pin curls. They placed a topsy turvy hat on her head that had a large white feather, much to her dismay.

Bellatrix took a deep breath as she exited the tent for all the escorts to see. Then it truly hit her.

This _was _it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Bellatrix is on her way to France. I know I refer Île des Tribunaux as France constantly. I'm still debating on just calling it Tribunaux because the name is so long. It's a principality like Monaco. It's a large wizarding island that Muggles can't see. <strong>

**I know you are wondering why Bellatrix changed her views on her marriage. She knows she has no other choice but to go through with the marriage. She's trying to embrace it the best way she can and if that means convincing herself she loves Rodolphus and vice versa then so be it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- First Day**

* * *

><p>"Nothing happened, your Majesty."<p>

"Nothing happened?" Aladard questioned Claude with angry agitation. He had known his son to be a ladies man as they call it. He frequently flocked with the noble's daughters at parties.

Aladard sat with Claude in his sitting room. He resisted moaning as his lover, Jeanne du Barry, gave him massage. She had black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were brown and round. She was a 30 year old half-blood with no social status.

"Oh dear," she giggled at the news.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix woke up alone in bed to the curtains being drawn. She rolled her eyes in pillow she rested on. She sat up to find Madame Anne de Noailles with 20 witches standing around her bed. They immediately bowed to her.

"Madame, at the morning dressing ceremony, rights of entry are giving to member of the high court. Major rights are given to members of the purest blood and household." de Noailles smiled stiffly as she gave her hand to help Bellatrix out the high bed. "My rights are to give out the charges. Madame…"

Step by step members of the high court help Bellatrix brush her teeth and wash up.

As she did this, de Noailles continued talking. "At any moment, members can enter so I need you to _pay _attention. Oh! And you must not reach for it!" She hissed as Bellatrix began reaching for a towel.

Bellatrix carefully looked at de Noailles as she allowed her to retrieve the towel.

"For it is a privilege that a woman of high court assist the Dauphine. That woman would be Duchess Marie Louise Savoy. She is your distant cousin by_ marriage _to your husband's…deceased first cousin," de Noailles whispered closely.

Marie Louise had a kind face. She had short light brown hair curled. Her eyes were a light brown with golden specks. She was slightly shorter than Bellatrix's 5'7". Like the rest of the women, she wore pricey looking dress robes. They were form fitting but all in different pastel colors. **(Ex. Pic on profile)**

Bellatrix was once again stripped naked in front of people with the help of Marie Louise. She covered her breasts with her arms.

"It's cold." Bellatrix said softly.

"Qui Madame," Marie Louise smiled hesitantly as she was about to help Bellatrix in a new chemise.

"Good Morning!" A cheerful voice rang out in the room.

"Now the privilege goes to your Great Aunt Clarisse. She is a princess by blood," de Noailles whispered.

Curtsies were exchanged between Clarisse and the still naked Bellatrix. The other women followed. Bellatrix became agitated as the elderly woman took her time trying to find the head of the chemise.

"Bonjour," another voice greeted.

It was her Aunt Valencia. But she couldn't even keep up with who was who and who was her aunt or cousin.

"Now the privilege goes to your Aunt Valencia." de Noailles said breathlessly, after another exchange of bows commenced.

Valencia took her time as she removed her gloves to help Bellatrix in her chemise. Bellatrix was beyond exhilaration when Valencia _finally _brought the chemise over her head.

"This is ridiculous." Bellatrix said after she adjusted the chemise.

de Noailles was taken aback at the comment.

"This…Madame…is Versailles."

XXXXXX

Breakfast was even more stressful as people watch them eat as Dauphin and Dauphine. Rodolphus still wasn't talking to her. He ate silently not even looking at her. At every sip of her Butterbeer, de Noailles had the take the cup back to a house elf.

"I can't finish my education at Hogwarts. Are you going to finish?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

She known he had to leave early but she wasn't sure if he would return.

"If you are here…then obviously _not_."

And, that was breakfast.

XXXXXX

After breakfast they had to attend church. It was a boring affair. Bellatrix's family never went to church, they worshipped themselves. The Head clergyman talked about Merlin and the history of magic. It was more of a history lesson.

She sat by Marie Louise and Madame de Noailles. Occasionally, she and Marie Louise would get scolded for making fun of the sleeping elderly ladies. Marie Louise was a good person just by spending a few hours with her.

The day was uneventful as Bellatrix posed for portraits and the head newspaper, French Daily Prophet and the British Daily Prophet.

For dinner, Bellatrix sat with family members and upper class nobles. She even had to change into formal clothes once again and they had given her wand to her. It was the only thing she had from home.

That dark haired woman also sat with them. Rodolphus sat across from her still silent as ever. She didn't see him all day.

Rodolphus knew he was wrong for blaming their marriage on her. He was wrong for being angry. But he didn't want to be married. He was 16, Merlin's sake.

She narrowed her eyes at him when he was caught looking at her.

"Bellatrix looks very pretty, doesn't she?" Aunt Clarisse whispered in his ear.

"Qui," was all he said taking a sip of his drink.

He ignored his father cuddling up with Jeanne down the table. Aladard chuckled heartily at whatever she whispered in his ear and her hand on his chest. He chuckled silently at his aunts' faces as they watched the couple. Many people didn't like her. He looked at the couple as Jeanne drank out her glass, and then tilt the glass to Aladard.

"That's disgusting!" Sophie's high pitched voice hissed at the audacity. Valencia agreed then smiled phonily at Jeanne who looked her way.

"Who is that?" Bellatrix asked Rabastan. He smirked knowingly as he leaned into her.

"That's Madame Jeanne Du Barry. She's here…to give…Dad pleasure." He burst out is hushed laughter.

Valencia leaned into her other ear.

"She's his mistress." She whispered with amusement.

"Ah…," Bellatrix replied in with understanding.

"She wouldn't be allowed at court. She's a half-blood with no family stature but my brother made an _exception._" Valencia said with disgust.

A house elf came and tried to take Jeanne's napkins and she swatted it with her wand turned fan.

"You see that? No one treats me like a lady." She complained lowly. "Not even the house elves treat me with respect."

"It was a common mistake." Aladard waved her off.

Bellatrix tried to contain her smile as Sophie and Valencia whine about Jeanne looking their way. Bellatrix agreed with them regarding Jeanne's place at the table. She shouldn't be with them. The woman was rude and had poor table manners. The other nobles silently mocked Jeanne and criticized her brutally.

Rodolphus inconspicuously leaned into the others' conversation as they talked about Bellatrix.

"I think she's delightful coming from Britain." Clarisse said. "Absolutely gorgeous and she looks like a piece of cake."

"It'll be interesting to see how long she lasts." Sophie smirked looking at Bellatrix's way.

XXXXXX

Later that night, Bellatrix lay in bed awaiting Rodolphus. She was relieved they didn't have the guests as last night. Rodolphus shrugged off his robe and calmly placed it on a chair.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Bellatrix hissed angrily.

"Why should I?" Rodolphus crossed his arms.

"First of all, it's not my fault! You would have been married to someone either way."

"I don't need your input. You are here to produce me an heir to the _Maison of Lestrange_."

The formality of the way he said it struck Bellatrix on the inside. She didn't want to admit it but it struck a nerve in her. A womb was all she was.

Rodolphus realized his mistake and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Truly I am. I'm stressed, okay." He got into his side on the bed and turned off the lamp.

Bellatrix laid down snuggling up to Rodolphus. She ran her hand along his chest. Rodolphus grasped her hand tightly.

"Bella, go to bed." He said in a firm tone.

"You're a virgin." She whispered in a disbelieving tone.

"No! You are." He shrugged. "I really don't want to pressure you into having sex with me."

Rodolphus lied he haven't gotten laid since he and Bellatrix began dating. That was in the end of October. He just didn't want to deal with the emotional train wreck that was bound to happen after.

"Good Night." He said rolling away from her. After some silence, she answered back.

"Night…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Ruffling Feathers**

"_She was such a rebel at court. The girl was strong willed and the stifling environment was not good for her. That's probably why she ended up the way she was…," the brown haired woman smiled shyly. "She could be the greatest friend you have but she can also be your worst enemy."_

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since Bellatrix has become Dauphine. Christmas was uneventful because she didn't spend it with her siblings. She dealt with the morning dressing ceremonies with 20 women watching her, breakfast with another 20 people looking at her, the services at the chapel, and the worst, Rodolphus not saying anything to her. She constantly felt the resentment from the French about no heirs.<p>

It did get slightly better for her. She made few friends but her closest friend was Marie Louise. She took her company to assist the boys in hunting parties for Blood-sucking Bugbears for fun. She missed at Hogwarts that freedom to do magic. At Versailles, magic was used for security and on occasion. She found it to be…disturbing and very muggle-like.

"Your highness…do you know assisting a hunting party is not very becoming for the future Queen of Tribunaux?" Ambassador Claude said knowing as he sat with Bellatrix in her sitting room.

"I was just trying to be a nice _wife._" Bellatrix replied bitterly, offering Ambassador Claude some French macaroons.

Around them were little dogs and small children playing with them. Bellatrix also found a sort of escape with the young children opposed to the critical nobles in Versailles. They were worse than the aristocrats in Britain.

"No, thank you. I also received a letter from Mrs. Black saying for you not to ride. It is the leading number of miscarriages." He replied carefully.

"As everyone knows there isn't a problem with that. My wanker husband…refuses me. It's not my fault."

"The French doesn't see it as that, use your…abilities is you must. You do realize the consequences of an unconsummated marriage."

"Ha!" Bellatrix laughed out loud, startling the children and dogs. "My father would kill me himself for costing me the family reputation."

"Mrs. Black has asked me to tell you to take this matter very seriously. You need the King and tribunal on your side. The people expect an heir."

Bellatrix felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. People were in her personal affairs…well not personally since they knew her business. Her mother expected the best out her. She scowled to herself before breathing out shakily.

"Letting everyone down would be my greatest unhappiness." She answered truthfully.

Ambassador Claude smiled at the answer. The girl was bright. She knew her duties but she was still young.

"Oh! And, is Tom on his way?" She asked hopefully.

"Your majesty," he began slowly shaking his head. "You have more pressing matters." He paused looking at her downcast face and cleared his thought gaining her attention from the dog. "I'll work on it."

Bellatrix beamed gratefully at him as she turned back to the dog on her lap.

"Oh and this is the letter from your mother." Ambassador Claude handed her the letter before walking out the room.

It was not just any letter…it was a Howler.

"Can you excuse me?" She requested from the children.

They were promptly removed from the room as Bellatrix bravely tore the Black Family seal.

"_Bellatrix,"_ her mother's voice began threateningly. _"There is NO reason why you haven't consummated your marriage! You are a Black first and foremost. You're better looking than everyone, even if you didn't have my genes. But you do, so your Veela characteristics give you a favorable quality. Use your gift! The next time I hear disobedience from Tribunaux, there will be hell to pay!"_

Bellatrix tried to steady her breathing as the letter tore up in front of her face. She could feel her mother's Crucios miles away. She was taught, my her mother, that she need to mean the curse as she performed it. You need to cause pain. Her mother gave her random reminders since the age of 3.\

Later that night, nothing happened…again.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix walked down the halls of the main palace with Marie Louise on her arm. Two of Marie Louise friends, Chantal and Valerie, trailed a few feet behind them.

"Have you ever been to the opera?"

"They have an opera here?" Bellatrix asked interestedly.

"Yes it's absolutely brilliant. Add singing, dancing and magic and it all comes together." Marie Louise replied in her soft voice.

While on their walk, du Berry was coming towards with a superior, knowing look on her face. As she passed Bellatrix, she deliberately bumped shoulders with her. It took all Bellatrix strength to not whip out her wand and curse the woman.

"That was unnecessary." Marie Louise rolled her eyes.

Later that night, they sat with the other teenagers in the card room playing poker. Valerie kept singing horribly as she played the piano.

"I would love to go to the opera." Bellatrix pronounced to the guests around the table.

"The opera?" One guy named, Philippe, questioned. He was a nice young man with straight straw-colored hair and green-blue eyes. Suddenly, Valerie hit a squeaky high note. "Must she sing all night?"

Bellatrix tried to hide her smirk.

"Geez," Marie Louise rolled her eyes. "Eh, Jervaise please do something about your wife."

Jervaise smirked as he looked at Valerie. He was 19 years old and looked similar to Rodolphus and Rabastan. Valerie had pale brown hair and passably attractive. She was a year older than Bellatrix and Marie Louise.

"Come Valerie lets retire for the evening so we can make love all night." Jervaise said, glancing pointedly at Rodolphus, and leading Valeria out blushing.

Rodolphus ignored his older cousin as he played pool. He glanced at Bellatrix and noticed her looking down at her cards. His anger towards her was slowly dissipating. He continued hearing the talk around Versailles about Bellatrix being at fault for their unconsummated marriage.

XXXXXX

Later that week, Bellatrix received another howler from her mother. It contained complaint about her snubbing du Berry. She didn't want to talk to that woman.

"du Berry is dreadful." Valencia stated as she caressed her prize dog.

"Dreadful," Sophie agreed doing the same.

Bellatrix sat on the couch with them slump in her seat playing with a hand fan. It was raining and she was bored. Rodolphus was nowhere to be and she wanted to be entertained by something.

"The way she acts and dresses. Her fashion sense is so wrong." Valencia giggled with slight disgust. "Who carries pet Flobberworms? I guess that all she can afford without Aladard's assistance."

"Where does she come from?" Bellatrix asked suddenly.

"Every bed in Paris," Sophie said quietly, "Straight from a brothel."

Valencia nodded at she looked a Bellatrix thoughtful face at the news. A look of remorse crossed her face.

"And, I don't want to say this but I don't think she's treated you with much respect." She held up her hands. "But that's just my honest opinion." She said, as if she was talking to a small child.

"I know." Bellatrix shrugged. "Ambassador Claude said I _must_ pay her a visit."

"But if we invited to tea at the last minute, you wouldn't be able to." Valencia smirked.

"I enjoy Mariage Frères tea." Bellatrix smirked conspiring at Sophie.

The rain had stopped later in the day, so Bellatrix took a stroll around Versailles with her company, minus Marie Louise, who had a previous engagement. Apparently her father tried to push another suitor on her. But seeing as she is the head of the Savoy family, she has say whether she wanted to marry.

"Bonjour!" Bellatrix greeted her Aunts as she walked around the Palace.

The two women stood secretively in the corner whispering.

"Here comes our little Brit." Sophie greeted in her nice but snide way.

Bellatrix, being a practiced as she had become, smiled at the two faced women. She exchange compliments with them and they smiled phonily back at her. Out the corner of eye, she noticed du Berry heading their way. Bellatrix turned to Valencia and gave her a compliment on her robes.

"Thank you, Cherie." Valencia smiled at her, knowing Bellatrix's plan.

The women watched at du Berry turn the other way with a grimace on her face. They pretend to not even notice her.

XXXXXX

After that weekend passed, Ambassador Claude came to Bellatrix with news about du Barry.

"Madame du Barry would like to offer you some house elves."

"I don't need any more house elves." Bellatrix grinned stiffly as she ate grapes on her bench in her boudoir. "I have enough."

"Snubbing the King's favorite and publically criticizing the King's behavior. Because of her rank you have to speak to her first."

"Why should I speak to that woman? Even in London harlots are looked down upon."

"Your Highness!" Ambassador Claude admonished shockingly.

"Oh, come on, Claude. Everyone knows." Bellatrix giggled as she continued eating.

"She's been complaining to the King that you will not address her. You cannot fall out of favor with the King."

"My position here in cemented."

"How is that?" Ambassador Claude replied incredulously.

"Look at me." Bellatrix said haughtily. "You won't find anyone better than me."

"Your Highness, such arrogance can lead to your demise." Ambassador Claude replied quietly to her.

XXXXXXX

"There are a lot of people in Versailles today."

"Yes there are." du Berry responded lowly.

Bellatrix gave a graceful smile to Aladard who turned from looking at Ambassador Claude.

And, those were the last words she ever said to that woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Bellatrix ruffled the feathers of some guests that Versailles, hence the title. I'm trying to get some more Rodolphus in there. I find it hard to write him. He's a very complicated character next to Bellatrix.<strong>

**She's more feisty and blunt. I'm trying to keep her way from being a Mary Sue. People didn't like her in Hogwarts and they don't like her in Versailles.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Submission**

**Kissing You-Desiree**

* * *

><p>"<em>She was an enigma. That was not an opinion. Men could fall in love with her…Women could fall in love with her. The only problem…it was easy to despise her. Don't get me wrong!" The elderly man said quickly. "She can be charming and pleasant one minute…then ready for a challenge the next minute." <em>

"_So did you enjoy being her mentor when she was shipped to Tribunaux?"_

"_She was quite a character." The man answered simply with a tiny chuckle. _

* * *

><p>It was March, a beautiful day. After taking a bath, Bellatrix invited her associates to her boudoir to try on dresses. She was surprised at how the clothing makers were at her beck and call. She was happy that they didn't have to wear stuffy dresses all the time. Only they had to dress formally during dinner.<p>

The typical casual outfit for a guest at Versailles was a blazer and skirt. It was fashionable for the women to wear extravagant hats that were bold. **(Like the Royal Wedding) **

"Do you like this one?" Bellatrix asked Marie Louise about a piece of fabric.

"It's like a dusty rose color." Marie Louise replied studying the fabric. "I've fallen in love with the cerulean, though." She shrugged.

Valerie picked up a pair of dark orange heels and held them up.

"Ladies, who is this," she giggled.

"du Barry." Marie Louise and Bellatrix giggled.

Ambassador Claude stood against the wall trying to stay out the dress makers and girls' way. He tried to discuss the importance of she and Rodolphus unconsummated marriage but she continued to shop.

"Do you like this dress robe or this one?" She held up two very similar robes, looking down at them.

"Have you been listening to anything I said?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Huh?" Bellatrix replied looking back up.

"Please pay attention, Bellatrix. Your mother-"

"Yes my mother," Bellatrix sighed dramatically. "I'm handling it."

She turned back to the many boxes of shoes around her.

"What do I have to do to request black, grey or plum?" She asked Chantal who shrugged sheepishly.

"Usually does colors are associated with…death."

"Shall I kill someone then?" Bellatrix asked sardonically.

She continued on shopping with her associates.

XXXXXX

Rodolphus sat around his quarters with his friends and cousins. He was writing a letter to his They talked about various things going on about Versailles and the world. He missed his Hogwarts gang. Thanks so Rabastan he kept up with what was going on. His father should have sent him to Dumstrang. They taught Dark Arts effortlessly.

"I'll trade you my Merlin chocolate frog card for your Bertie Bott." Philippe suggested to Alphonse.

"Hell. No." Alphonse pronounced slowly. "Instead of Bertie Bott,how about…Gringott?"

"Sure." Philippe shrugged. "What's got you so quiet, Rodolphus?"

"The same old," he replied cryptically.

"The wife not giving it up?" Jervaise inquired from across the room. "She's nearly 17 you better get on it." It was true. Bellatrix was turning 17 in a week. He had turned 17 February 28th.

"Shut up." Rodolphus replied coolly as he folded the letter for Rabastan.

"Seriously mate what's going on?" Alphonse wondered collecting his cards.

"Are we seriously going to talk about my sex life?" Rodolphus scowled.

"Nonexistent sex life," Jervaise smirked. Philippe shook his head at his antics.

"Enough!" Rodolphus hissed. He sent the letter off via owl.

"I'm just saying a Veela, mate. It's simple you can't resist that. I'm married and I can hardly resist her charm."

"I have to get her where I want her, first. It's all about strategy. Don't get me wrong she's tried several times to seduce me. I nearly caved."

"So she never used her abilities?" Alphonse mused. "While we play cards, I swear she turns it on so she can win."

"No you wanker." Rodolphus laughed shaking his head. "You just suck. If Bellatrix turned on her charm you wouldn't stand a chance. She already walks as if she's gliding. Imagine that silvery sheen around her heightened tenfold."

"Have you ever seen it?" Alphonse questioned.

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Books, of course," He laughed at his friends faces.

XXXXXX

The tension between Rodolphus and Bellatrix dissipated. He was letting her back in and she hesitantly allowed him to get close to her. They shared gentle kisses and caresses time to time. They were civil like before.

Bellatrix had finally made the resolve to seduce Rodolphus with her abilities. Rodolphus decided it was time for him to break her down. It was his plan since his anger for her turned to lust. She was firecracker and he loved that about her. Her face when she gets livid made his pants tight. He also felt slightly wicked since he himself was the cause for her self-assurance and unhappiness.

For most of Thursday, he and his hunting party were going out. He was ordering the house elves to pack extra clothes for him in case he got grimy.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asked as she leaned against the door panel.

Rodolphus looked up at her and swallowed noisily. She wore a flattering light blue corset dress that made her eyes stand out. Her legs were long and smooth. She also wore the most fantastic diamond crusted high heels he seen. Her hair was pulled back in curls in a typical Versailles fashion, exposing her creamy alabaster neck.

"Just a quick hunting trip," he replied walking past her with the house elf holding the heavy bag. "Make sure it doesn't drag!" He snapped at it.

Bellatrix followed him to the hall with the large, open French doors.

"I should be back by dusk." Rodolphus took her cheek in his large hand as he constantly did in Hogwarts.

"Good. I will be humiliated before the court and public if Valerie becomes pregnant before I do."

"You can be assured that will not happen."

"I know it won't." She answered confidently holding her head high.

Rodolphus smiled at her confidence. That was the type of confidence she emitted at Hogwarts.

"I'll see you later." Rodolphus leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I forgot to tell you that you look ravishing today." He whispered against her cheek.

Bellatrix blushed before playfully pushing him out the door. Rodolphus grinned at her as he walked down the steps and mounted his horse. She sighed.

XXXXXX

That evening Rodolphus kept his promise and returned by dusk. Tonight they would be attending the opera. Bellatrix dressed in the dusty rose dress she bought last week. Marie Louise, Valerie, Chantal, Valerie, Philippe, Alphonse, and Jervaise came along with them as always.

Bellatrix watched with excitement as magic swirled in the sky. The actors danced on broomsticks and flew in the air. The use of spells made it so interesting. The orchestra sounded amazing also. Being royalty Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat in the middle balcony, right in the middle.

"Bonsoir!" A cheerful voice rang out from behind Bellatrix.

A dark red haired girl came strolling to them. She was gorgeous. Her make-up was a little bold but it worked for her. She had a glass in her hand. A stiff man stood slightly behind her.

Marie Louise hugged her tightly as Bellatrix looked on.

"This is Madame Yolande Polignac, Your Majesty."

"Bonjour," Bellatrix replied sweetly. The young woman was charming. She was about 18 years old.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Marie Louise said.

"I know!" Yolande giggled drunkenly. "Well I've been in Moscow." She glanced pointedly over her shoulder. "Isn't he scrumptious? Ever been with a Russian?"

"No-I…" Marie Louise began but was interrupted.

"He's so bossy." She whispered mutedly. The girls chuckled quietly.

She began immediately talking about various people in the crowd. After a minute, she bowed to Bellatrix and departed with her Russian.

Rodolphus pulled Bellatrix gently to him and leaned into her ear. She cupped her hand around her ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" His breath tickled her ear.

She giggled and leaned into him more. She nodded as he began kissing under ear and on her neck.

When the lead actress did her final number, Bellatrix promptly clapped. It was a spectacular experience. She looked around and no one clapped with her. Marie Louise softly placed her hand over hers.

"It's custom not to applaud at court performances."

"Why not?" Bellatrix replied defiantly. She stood up resuming her applause. "It was amazing. Clap! Clap!" She encouraged.

Slowly but surely the theatre stood up with her and clapped along with her. The sea of people clapped louder as she cheered for the performers.

After the opera, Rodolphus had to go meet his father and tell him they should be consummating the marriage that night. He severely hoped Bellatrix would comply.

Bellatrix changed into her white nightgown and put on a house robe to be appropriate. It was late and most of Versailles would be in bed. She wandered to the large butterfly conservatory in the Palace. She watched as the magical butterflies change colors. Soft music began to play filling the room.

They were beautiful. The various shades made them unique. Unexpectedly, she came to look in the eye of…Rodolphus. Bellatrix jumped back. Rodolphus stood on the other side of the tank gazing at her with playful, curious eyes. Bellatrix leaned into the tank with her hand on the glass.

Rodolphus had come to the conservatory because the experiments always interested him. He was surprised to find Bellatrix, the hard ass, watching the butterflies with a wistful look.

She began to slowly walk away, but he followed her every step from the other side. Bellatrix quickly took off running out the conservatory and down the hall. Rodolphus quickly followed her then apparated in front of her startling her once again. She stumbled back in shock. She noticed they were near their room.

"Ah!" Bellatrix shrieked as Rodolphus grabbed her hips and grounded her against his.

She moaned at the contact of their heats pressing together. She molded herself as she was pulled into his lean form. She activated her abilities as Rodolphus kissed her neck. His kisses became heated trails along her jaw line. Bellatrix pulled back.

"Kissing you in the corridors is such a sin _here_." She said in a mockingly serious character. "We should clasping our hands together for prayer."

"Mm," he moaned as she nipped the crook of this neck. "Such a sin…tastes so sweet."

"Rodolphe," she whispered in French. His groping was getting wild.

"Let lips do what hands do. Since I gave you such a sin, give my sin back." Bellatrix smiled sexily as Rodolphus propositioned her with his husky, innuendo voice.

Bellatrix pulled Rodolphus to their room and pushed him roughly on the door, closing it. He kissed her harshly, flipping them around so that she was pressed against the door. He crudely pulled her backwards, walking them to the bed. His legs hit the edge of the bed and Bellatrix pushed him down. She climbed on top of him, attacking his lips. They were so soft.

Bellatrix had him where she wanted him. She was dominating him but he was mentally strong so he successfully rolled them over so she was on the bottom.

They somehow ended up in the middle of the bed as they began stripping each other. He smiled at the lustful look Bellatrix's eyes. He couldn't resist the aroma or charm she was emitting. He turned off the lamp in the room, darkening it immediately.

"Rodol-oh!" She moaned falling into ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Bellatrix had her first time! The kissing scene was inspired by Romeo and Juliet. I hope I did a good scene. I really don't know how to write lemons. Was it a little tangy?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Tell me plz.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Critisims and Masquerades **

**Fuckin' Perfect- Pink**

After about a year and a half, Bellatrix could not get pregnant. The court believed she was still a virgin and was lying about losing her virginity. Rodolphus was a little testy around her that she hasn't given him an heir yet but besides that he stuck by her side. Sometimes the sex was aching for Bellatrix but she didn't say anything. Rodolphus figured it was painful and held her closely after their escapades. He was sure he didn't love her but he constantly showed that he cared for her. Bellatrix repeatedly convinced herself that Rodolphus loved her to deal with the loneliness of Versailles.

She continually received owls from Druella and Cygnus regarding her childless status. She also received letters from her siblings giving her support on the matter. Mainly the 16 year old Narcissa talked about the jewelry and clothes Bellatrix wore throughout her time there. She mentioned she kept a journal of Bellatrix's news clippings and positive articles. Bellatrix was touched Narcissa would think of her. Leo was still the player as always, much to their parents' dismay. They didn't want to drive him away since he was the only male in their immediate family. Andromeda was finishing up her final year of school. One time Andromeda had hysterically owled Bellatrix that Cygnus was narrowing down arranged marriages for her. Bellatrix replied taciturnly that Andromeda "should suck it up and be glad she's not being shipped off to another country, and do her pure-blood duties."

Money, gambling, and clothes were Bellatrix's friends. She used them as way to cope with the stifling life.

She still woke up with the regular dressing ceremony, ate her extravagant meal with Rodolphus and did her late morning stroll around Versailles. She chatted with Aladard briefly out of respect. He gave her a chilly greeting with a stiff smile. He was one of people that wanted that damn heir and he wanted it now. Bellatrix was still averse to squeezing a person out her loins. She ignored the talk about the heir.

As Rodolphus and Bellatrix ate breakfast together, Madame de Noailles apparated into the dining room. She hastily bowed to the bewildered couple.

"Monsieur and Madame Laurent have requested you for the birth of their first born." She said quickly.

Rodolphus quickly rose to his seat before all but snatching Bellatrix out her seat. Bellatrix grasped his had tightly before they apparated to the Laurents quarters in Versailles.

Valeria lay in bed with her newborn as Jervaise fondly looked onto them. About 30 people were also in the room…so much for privacy.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" Jervaise beamed goofily.

Bellatrix gave Valerie a kiss on the cheek and tenderly caressed the newborn's head.

"Congratulations. He's adorable."

Rodolphus shook Jervaise's hand congratulating him.

"How's my second cousin?" Rodolphus looked at the child in Valerie's arms.

"Healthy as hippogriff," Jervaise laughed.

Bellatrix excused herself from the couple. The feeling in the room was overpowering and the looks she was receiving didn't help either. She was envious of Valerie. She had a child and it was a boy. Sure she tried her very best to ignore the court but sometimes it got too much.

"You will give us an heir!" A middle aged woman hissed at her as Bellatrix walked by a group of gossiping old women. They gave her sneers as she walked down the hall.

Bellatrix was on the verge of tears when she entered her room. Yolande and Marie Louise stood upon her entrance. Bellatrix darted to her boudoir, closing it before breaking down against the door. She collapsed in the corner with her knees pulled up, her heart breaking. Once again she was disappointing her parents.

XXXXXX

**I Want Candy-Bow Wow Wow**

After once again splurging on clothes and shoes, Bellatrix, Marie Louise and Yolande collapsed on her wall bench.

"My hair's not too much, right?" Bellatrix asked leaning against Marie Louise.

Bellatrix had teased her wild curls and pinned them up. It made her look as if she had a bee hive of curls.

"No!" Marie Louise pursed her lips as she shook her head.

Bellatrix glanced at Yolande.

"Absolutely not, Cherie," Yolande assured. "We should go to the Masked Ball in Paris!"

"I can't go without a formal reception." Bellatrix replied bitterly.

"It's a masked ball." Yolande smirked impishly. "They'll be single men."

Bellatrix giggled.

"I guess I can finally wear a plum dress no one would expect it."

XXXXXX

"Shh!" Rodolphus hissed as they loaded the carriage. "I can't believe your talking me into this."

"Oh hush!" Yolande giggled drunkenly as she settled in her carriage. "It's just some fun."

"I know better things I can do that are fun. Like our room," Rodolphus suggested lowly.

Bellatrix glared at him from her seat next to Rodolphus. Yolande and Chantal tried to hide their knowing smirks. Philippe and Rabastan shook their heads at the couple.

"Now, now," Bellatrix sniggered. "No need to be rude, love."

"I don't know how we're doing this."

"It'll be fun, Rodolphus." Yolande scolded loudly.

Rodolphus rolled his hazel eyes at her.

"Oh, don't be like that." Bellatrix whispered, whacking his arm. "You're so boring."

"Like I said…better things to do in our room," He smirked.

"I'll get you for that later tonight."

The laughter in the carriage turned into "Ooo's" and snickers. Bellatrix pursed her lips as a smile threatened to break out on her face.

"We'll see about that."

Rodolphus began sucking on Bellatrix's neck and her exposed upper chest, due to the black corset she wore, as the company continued with a new conversation. A tiny giggle escaped her lips as his hand moved up her leg in the low lit carriage.

You couldn't apparate out of Versailles. So the teens had to use the carriage, pulled by winged horses to fly. The group placed their masks on before landing in front of the Festivity Gallery in Paris. Bellatrix was dressed in a black sheer mask, Yolande's was forest green as her dress, Chantal's was pink and the boys wore black masks.

"There's Auror's here!" Yolande squealed, clutching Bellatrix's arm as they overlooked the ballroom. "I see French and British and Swiss men." Yolande may be married but she still carried herself as if she was single.

After many drinks and dancing, Bellatrix relaxed against a podium with Yolande talking.

"This party is much fun!" Yolande held up her glass. Bellatrix toasted her glass with hers.

"Cheers!" They smiled at each other.

Yolande's face look distracted and she smiled behind her glass.

"Yum," she said looking behind Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned around to find Yolande looking at a gentleman with a white mask. He had shaggy auburn hair reaching to just the stop of his shoulders. The white mask made his dark green eyes stand out more. His skin was divinely tan but it wasn't artificial. He had a muscular yet lean build. It definitely showed he worked.

He was talking to some girl but as soon as he looked their way, his face broke out into a smirk.

"He's looking at you."

"Everyone looks at me, Yolande." Bellatrix shook her head.

"Sure, Bella, whatever you say. But, he really is_ beholding _you. Let's see what you can do with that." Yolande giggled. "Have fun…" She whispered before walking off.

Bellatrix tilted her head as Yolande left in a rush. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder to find the mystery man behind her.

"Do I know you?" He asked courteously.

"No…," Bellatrix smirked shaking her head. He smelled so good, like nature, a good manly smell. "I don't think so."

"What is your name?" He asked giving her a break taking smile.

"What is your name?" She replied deviously. "And your British aren't you?"

"Yes. My name is Vincent Atherton."

"Atherton." Bellatrix raised her glass to him.

She turned around to leave. He took her hand. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to grin at him before walking off. She found Rodolphus getting cozy to a black haired woman in the corner. He glanced at Bellatrix then turned back to his company then whipped his head back to Bellatrix. She already began walking away.

"Excuse moi." He said to the woman caressing her cheek. The girl blushed turning away.

He caught up with Bellatrix putting his arms around her waist.

"Having fun?"

"Tremendous. I saw you with that British prat."

"How do you he was British?" Bellatrix asked pulling out his arms.

"I can smell him a mile away." He chuckled looking around the crowd. "Remember you're mine."

Bellatrix whipped around the stare at Rodolphus. She narrowed her eyes.

"I won't have you flirting with other guys, mask or not. Remember you're my wife." He replied lowly. "Besides it's nearly 4 in the morning I'm ready to go." He said cheerfully.

"You think I was flirting?" Bellatrix giggled knowing the truth and taking his outstretched hand. "I like possessive, Rodolphus."

By the time they got back to Versailles it was dawn and Aladard was waiting for them.

"Why in the hell did you go to Paris?" He yelled at Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan.

He stood in front of them in his study, leaning back on his desk. The three teenagers sat in a row in front of him. Jeanne sat in his leather chair smirking at them.

"There was a masquerade ball." Rodolphus said quietly. Rabastan hesitantly looked at Rodolphus who remained impassive, leaning back on his chair casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"So you decided to sneak out…at 10 o'clock at night?" He inquired with a venomous voice. "Did you not hear about the murders that are going on?"

"Yes." Rabastan replied.

Rodolphus and Rabastan adored their Aladard. He was great person and great father. Unfortanately, he frequently got infuriating regarding their personal lives. Both of his sons were adults but he still thought of them as incapable children.

"Yes to which one?" He didn't like imcomplete answers.

"What were the questions again?" Bellatrix asked.

"You are not to speak!" Aladard jeered pointing in her face. "I've been nothing but nice to you even though you haven't given me what I want."

Aladard turned back to his sons.

"I will not have you jeopardized by your foolish actions. You are also jeopardizing the other nobles' children."

"We are not children." Rodolphus replied, shaking his head incredulously. "I haven't been since you wanted Bella as my wife!"

"You picked me out as Rodolphus's betrothed?" Bellatrix wondered with anger radiating from her. "I thought my parents proposed for me."

"They did somewhat." Aladard straighten his suit with narrowed eyes. "Your parents suggested you, and I paid for you. I'm not going to lie; I was surprised when they just wanted you married so you can have a comfortable life. Did you know you're worth 16 million galleons?"

Bellatrix gaped at the confession. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Rodolphus place his elbows on his knees and covered his face in his hands. His father wasn't a bad man but when he got angry, he got angry. He couldn't believe what Aladard just confessed to Bellatrix.

While in bed, he could here Bellatrix sniffling on her side of bed. He really didn't want to deal with this. If his father would have kept his mouth shut then all of this could have been avoided. Now he had to deal with the mess lying next to him. Regardless, he admired his father for caring about their safety.

Rodolphus snaked his arm around Bellatrix, pulling her close to him. She stiffened briefly then relaxed into his arms.

"I'm here…"

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Dreams and Thoughts**

**Siren's song-POTC: On Stranger Tides**

Rodolphus ran through a thick forest. He wore regular slacks and collared white shirt. He came to a large field. It couldn't be morning already. It looked familiar. Then, it hit him.

This was the same pasture he found Bellatrix in their 5th year at Hogwarts. How he could be in Versailles and in the Forbidden Forest at the same time, he thought. It looked the same but the grass was a deep green. Suddenly, a loud, roaring noise and shadow casted over him

He looked up to see a black and grey stripped windmill, on a silver piece of land, looming in the sky.

"What are you doing here?"

Rodolphus whipped around to the venomous voice with his wand at the ready. Then, he relaxed at the figure.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted.

"I really don't know why I'm in the Forbidden Forest." Bellatrix crossed her arms and gazed around the pasture. She wore a dark purple skirt and light grey blouse. Her hair was down and cascaded to her waist.

"When I came here, I was running in the Forbidden." Rodolphus exclaimed. "It's like a dream."

"Yes! Same with me," Bellatrix nearly shouted. "It's like dreaming. When you're in a dream, you just end up in the middle of it."

"How did you get here?" Rodolphus asked running his hand through his hair.

"Similar as you," she replied wandering around the area. "I was running but unlike you, I heard whispers. They sounded like women."

"We have to read up about this." Rodolphus suggested. "Don't tell people about this. They'll think of you to be mad."

"I know." Bellatrix looked down at the floor in deep thought. "Do you remember when we first came here?"

"Yeah…it was fifth year."

"I remember waking up in the middle of the night. Then, I left the castle to go into the Forbidden Forest. We chatted then that's all I can remember." She replied confused. "I don't remember going back to the castle, now that I think of it."

"Me neither."

"It was a dream 4 years ago."

"Wow." Rodolphus exhaled loudly.

He knew Bellatrix was a pleasant enigma but he didn't know she would be this mystifying.

"We have to find something to pass the time." He suggested. "How long were we here last time?"

"Merlin, I can't remember." Bellatrix threw up her hands. "It was nearly 4 years ago!"

"Okay." Rodolphus sighed as he took a seat near the stream.

"That's what you're going to do!" She yelled incredulously.

"What can we do?" Rodolphus replied looking over his shoulder. He patted the spot next to him.

Bellatrix crossed her arms glaring at his back. She looked up to the windmill which had passed over the forest. She growled in frustration before stomping over to Rodolphus and sitting down.

Rodolphus was in deep thought. How could he end up in Bellatrix's mind? These were her thoughts, her dreams and he had not any reason to be here. It was like a form of Legilimency that he unconsciously did. He could have read up on it once in his studies but he couldn't remember.

"This could be a form of Dark Magic." He piped in.

"How?" Bellatrix scoffed. "The last time I practiced Dark Magic was at school in our little gang. Plus, I don't think anyone hates me that much. The guards would have a coronary. I don't think they're that brave to step to me."

"Geez, poppet, I was just pondering. There has to be a reason why we came here the first time and second." He shrugged.

Bellatrix tried to think of the feelings she felt that first night.

"I was happy I had the book." She replied simply after a moment of silence. "I also enjoyed the feeling of strength when practicing."

"What's different than before?"

"I don't know."

"You must know! Think."

"This time…I was upset at your father." Bellatrix said looking at Rodolphus. He looked back at her indifferently. "You didn't defend me."

"It was the truth. Besides, my father was quick to say what he wanted." Rodolphus defended quickly. "He got angry because he cared."

"So demeaning me is his way of caring?" Bellatrix glared at Rodolphus.

"He really didn't mean it." Rodolphus shook his head.

"But you just said he was telling the truth. Don't contradict yourself, Cherie." Bellatrix pursed her lips and tilted her head.

Rodolphus rubbed his face with frustration.

"Bellatrix don't start this now, please." He half pleaded. "What my father said was wrong but it was the truth." He clarified. "Now what did you feel tonight?"

"I felt angry, degraded and I wanted…reprisal of some sort."

"Like what?" Rodolphus narrowed his hazel eyes. He knew Bellatrix could be volatile because she kept everything bottled up until she exploded in fury.

"It was out of anger." Bellatrix clarified watching him battle his thoughts. "Are you looking forward to becoming king?" She asked abruptly.

"Why you ask?"

"You must feel something about becoming king. Imagine having power to do anything you want."

"Not anything. You have the Tribunal to answer to." Rodolphus corrected.

"Yes, this causes actions to go back and forth. With you as king, you can...correct the Tribunal." Bellatrix smirked.

Rodolphus watched that twisted smile come across Bellatrix's face. He knew that smile. It was dangerous and sneaky.

"What are you planning?" Rodolphus stood up, grabbing Bellatrix's arm and jerking her to stand up. His face was one of rage and questions.

Bellatrix watch the emotions on Rodolphus in amusement. He tried to figure her out.

"I want you as king."

Rodolphus's eyes widened then narrowed gripping her arm with much more strength. He jerked her close to him.

"I cannot become king unless my father dies."

"I know. We'll just have to wait for that, won't we?" Bellatrix grinned harder then, licked his hand that was around her thin arm. "You will be a magnificent king…They adore you already."

Bellatrix grounded her hips against his. Rodolphus was still seething but his thoughts were getting cloudy. He's been around Bellatrix long enough to know what she was doing. He relaxed slightly as she snaked her free arm around Rodolphus's neck. Her eyes darkened into lust as she licked his neck. She grabbed the buckle of his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling his white shirt out his slacks. Rodolphus released her arm and stood still as she continued her actions.

"I think we're soul mates." Bellatrix said quietly.

"Really?" He questioned doubtfully. "We don't even love each other."

"Yes. I love you then, how about that?" Bellatrix was unfazed. "You are pretty much perfect for me. You're in my mind…literally. You know my thoughts. We have an affinity, similarity, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality, and compatibility connection with each other."

Rodolphus stayed silent as Bellatrix unbuttoned his shirt.

"We may not love each other but that doesn't matter. I'm the trophy witch and you're the royal wizard. We should just complete the set with..."

"A child." Bellatrix giggled.

"I was going to say 'diamond encrusted piece'."

"You're an unstable wicked witch." Rodolphus breathed heavily when Bellatrix rubbed her soft hands along his waist and her nails racking his back.

"I know." Bellatrix snickered when she brought him down for a kiss.

XXXXXX

Rodolphus opened his eyes to find himself still in the pasture. He yawned and looked around to find Bellatrix dressed practicing her magic. He quickly got dressed and strode over to her. She turned around and smiled wickedly at him.

"Enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you to leave my father alone."

"I won't do anything to jeopardize us." She answered after a few seconds of silence. She looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Will you duel me?"

"Sure. We need to brush up anyway."

As Rodolphus and Bellatrix practiced with their spells, a blinding light interrupted them.

"Bella…"

"I don't know what's going on!" She panicked clutching her wand.

In the blue sky, there was a slit. It was as if someone was ripping a sheet of parchment and the blinding light increase. The trees began falling down and the ground shook violently.

"I think the dream's collapsing!" Bellatrix said outloud.

Bellatrix kept seeing glimpses of the canopy of her bed and her dream.

"Rodolphus, I'm going to try something!" She yelled nervously.

"Like what?" He yelled warningly.

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at Rodolphus.

The green light struck him in his chest before he could react. He found himself in their room once he opened his eyes. The curtains were drawn open and the servants waited for him to get his robe. He looked at Bellatrix to find her slowly opening her arms. A maid stepped forward cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. We know you do not like waking up so late. But it's time for Madame's dressing ceremony."

"Thank you," was all Rodolphus said to the woman. "We'll talk later." He said to Bellatrix before walking out the room, followed by 3 servants and 2 house elves.

XXXXXX

That evening, Rodolphus cornered Bellatrix, when she was briefly alone, in the Hall of Mirrors.

"Why did you kill me?" He seethed. "What if I really died?"

"My vision kept shifting to the top of the canopy and the dream. I knew you wouldn't die." Bellatrix shrugged.

Rodolphus took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Let's go to the Library and do some research on this." Bellatrix suggested.

"Library?" Rodolphus questioned, like it was the strangest place on earth. "Bella, you've been here for a little over 2 years, we'll just ask the house elves to find books about Veelas, Legilimency and Occulmenccy."

"And anything about Dreams," Bellatrix insisted.

"Of course," Rodolphus gave her a stiff nod before stalking off.

After dinner, Bellatrix and Rodolphus went to bed early to start brushing up on the books that were sent to their room.

"Did anyone see you?" Bellatrix hissed at the trembling house elf.

"No Madame." It squeaked. "I went when everyone was at supper."

"Good." Bellatrix turned from the animal with the first book she picked out from the pile that sat on the table. "You're dismissed."

"What's first?" Rodolphus asked looking through the thick books.

"Let's start on the Veela books then we can move on to the Dream ones."

They stayed up to the wee hours of the night pouring over the many pages of the texts.

"Anything yet?" Bellatrix asked looking up from her book called, "_Origin of the Veela_."

"Not anything significant." Rodolphus shrugged. "Did you know with the use of Occulemenccy a person can tap into your dreams and deepest thoughts?"

"Interesting," Bellatrix bit back dryly. She shoved her book away from her.

"You finish?" Bellatrix nodded. "That's a blimey four hundred page book."

"I read fast. I don't think the library specializes in traits or abilities wizards inherit."

Rodolphus shook his head and turned back to his measly 200 page book…he had yet to finish. As he read, a side note caught his eye.

"Bella, I think I may found something." Bellatrix walked over to where Rodolphus sat on the bed. She peered over his shoulder. "It says: _The Veela trait had first descended from magical beings called…Sirens. Supposedly, the magical sirens gave the trait to wizards…The trait was passed through magic. DO NOT mistake that ancient wizards have produced with the sirens. If a wizard who is pureblooded and has the Veela trait, that wizard is still pureblooded…"_

"I know that much." Bellatrix replied confused that he would point that out.

"I'm not finished!" Rodolphus snapped back. "…_Veelas supposedly descended from Slavic countries and Scottish areas." _

"That's why I heard them in the Forbidden Forest." Bellatrix said to herself but Rodolphus heard her.

"Since they are like nymphs, maybe they were calling you."

"To put me to my death," Bellatrix offered skeptically.

"You never know." Rodolphus smirked with a shrugged. He closed the book and began pacing the room. "Let's think. You have dreams, you're a Veela and they call to you apparently."

"That sums it up." Bellatrix yawned. "And, they only call me when I have a rush of emotions."

Rodolphus nodded then his shoulders hunched. "This is harder than I thought."

"You never know. We could be fishing for trouble. This could only be the beginning."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Animosity Leads to Plans**

"_It was rumored Bellatrix was responsible for chaos in the French island." The reporter asked the red head lady._

"_Listen here," she began with a frown. "What ever happened in Tribunaux was also Rodolphus's fault also. What they did was wrong, yes. I'm not justifying their actions but people need to stop blaming her for everything, qui?"_

"_Y-yes," the reporter stammered going to the next question._

"_Good because she __was __the best friend a girl could ask for despite circumstances."_

"Sir, I'm doing my best regarding Madame." Ambassador Claude said to Aladard.

"All I'm asking for his an heir. What on earth is going on with that young couple?" Aladard grumbled.

They were in his office regarding the Dauphin and Dauphine. Claude noticed Aladard was on the edge about something. Aladard pondered for a minute before sighing heavily.

"It's been nearly 3 years since she came. I think it may be time for Rodolphus to choose a new wife." Aladard said in deep thought.

Ambassador Claude's eyes widened greatly at this new information. Cygnus Black would have his hide. This was not good. What would the Blacks think of this predicament?

"Is that necessary?" Ambassador Claude drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Yes I believe so, unless...I appoint my dear son, Rabastan, a sole successor. He has a good head on his shoulders." Aladard leaned towards Ambassador Claude and spoke quietly, "I also figured Rodolphus and Bellatrix has been spending a lot of time together. That has never happened before. I know I want them to produce an heir… but this is…_strange._"

Ambassador Claude looked at Aladard with a surprised look. More than once he thought the man was oblivious to what transpires around him. He was wrong. He was observant.

"And what of Prince Rabastan?"

"Rabastan is still young, only 17."

"You know Prince Rodolphus was married when he was 16." Ambassador replied carefully.

"I know!" Aladard muttered. "Marriage really doesn't concern the second born as much. Rabastan has more time."

"The nulling of the marriage would end the alliance of the British Ministry and Tribunaux court."

"I'm very well aware of that, Claude." Aladard grumbled looking him square in the eye. "It may be time for a new consort. That is why I bought this up. I. Want. That. Heir."

After leaving Aladard's office, Bellatrix's divorced still hung over his head. Claude took a death breath before going off to the garden's, where Bellatrix was having a tea party with her friends.

XXXXXX

Rodolphus twisted slowly back and forth in his chair as his father and diplomats talked about alliances and threats in the wizarding world. He contained the anger he felt. How could Aladard want to petition a divorce for him? He got the say about when and if he wanted a divorce.

Rabastan kicked his chair. Rodolphus was about the snap at him…

"Rodolphus!"

He turned to his father and coworkers.

"Yes?"

"What's your opinion?"

"It's great, Dad." Rodolphus flashed him a quick smile.

Aladard stared at Rodolphus for a second before turning back the parchments in front of him.

Rabastan grinned knowingly at his brother. A silent exchange passed between the brothers. Rodolphus's mind was on something else. He knew he should be paying attention but his thoughts led to his futre. Rabastan scowled at Rodolphus before turning back to his father and the officials.

When Rodolphus got the news from Bellatrix, which she got from Ambassador Claude, about his father's future actions he felt surprised. How could Aladard deceive him like that? He's been nothing but a loyal son. His thoughts instantly went to Jeanne. She was always planting ideas in his head.

He would have to see how things would play out before he said anything.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix had other things on her mind. A week passed since Bellatrix informed Rodolphus of the upcoming plans regarding their future.

"I'll be damned if you get taken away from me. I won't be remarried to some dumb broad." Rodolphus seethed, pulling his hair as he paced.

"Thanks," Bellatrix replied dryly nibbling on a pumpkin pasty.

"Do you not think this is serious?" Rodolphus stopped pacing and glared at Bellatrix.

"It's a minor setback." Bellatrix shrugged looking up at the dim chandelier.

"How so?" He seethed through clenched teeth. "Wouldn't this be good for you? Don't you miss London?"

"Of course I miss my hometown. But…," Bellatrix pause and took a deep breath. "I have more benefits here."

"A title for your haughty head," He replied quickly.

"Another benefit," Bellatrix sat up and shrugged once more. "Your father consorts with dirty blood bringing this us-_and_ this country down. He chooses to bed that whore du Berry. He chooses to marry his son at the tender age of 16 to a 14 million galleon worth girl. He chooses to ship, said girl, back to Britain so he can appoint his youngest son as beneficiary to the throne. It's an unacceptable point since once you would already find a new wife to give you an heir. Can't you see he has chosen Rabastan over you?"

"SAY NOTHING MORE OF MY FATHER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Rodolphus yelled gripping Bellatrix's arms.

He was angry at her for putting those thoughts in his head. He never thought them. He watched as her expression softened and she answered instantly and calmly.

"Of course, a wife just loves too much."

She cried out in a brief amount of pain as his grip tightened. He was still furious at her for speaking off those implications. She was to learn her place. Rodolphus pinned her down with her body in between his legs and began ripping her night gown. He locked her wrists above her head with his large hands. Bellatrix tried to resist but his vice grip was too strong so she submitted against her better judgment. He began biting and harshly kissing neck. He was trying to dominate her as he always did. Bellatrix knew he had frustrations to get out before he realized the truth.

XXXXXX

Bellatrix giggled at the joke Sophie just said as they sat at the dinner table as a family. The loud boisterous laugh of Aladard interrupted their conversation. As always, he sat with Jeanne and they groped each other not so subtly at the table.

"I think my brother has finally gone off the deep end." Sophie whispered, leaning towards Bellatrix.

"What has happened?" Bellatrix inquired nonchalantly.

"Rumor goes Your Majesty and court officer Fournier got into an argument regarding the safety of Tribunaux since there are a lot of Dark Wizards popping up everywhere. Men. So juvenile. It sparks a lot of animosity in the courtroom now. Now my dear brother-in-law is a drunken mess."

The next day, Bellatrix sat with Marie Louis and Yolande as the animal caretaker bring crates of animals to them in the garden. It was a sunny day as they sipped on wine.

"What have you bought for us?" Yolande asked loudly when the middle aged man bought the final crate.

"I have many creatures today for your liking." He began with a humble smile.

"I can think of another thing for your liking." Yolande whispered lowly, so only Bellatrix and Marie Louise head her. They stifled their laughter as the man continued.

"I have dogs, cats, owls, snakes and dragons -"

"I want to see the dragons first." Bellatrix said with excitement.

The man retrieved a metal case from the pile of cages behind him. He pulled out a pale colored young dragon. The mouth was tied and his wings restricted.

"Are those legal?" Marie Louise asked skeptically.

The man's mouth dropped then he smiled guiltily.

"Only in Britain, which I know of," he began quietly.

"And, you're British." Bellatrix confirmed knowing the accent.

"Yes Madame. I have this beautiful male Antipodean Opaleye from Australia."

"He's adorable!" Yolande crooned leaning forward in her chair.

"I agree." Bellatrix nodded. "Rodolphus would object. He can go in the family vault in Gringotts."

"What's next, Bella?" Marie Louise asked after taking a sip of tea.

"What are those bins?"

Bellatrix pointed out wicker containers that sat next to the many cages.

"Those are the snakes from around the world."

Bellatrix rose from her seat and kneeled next to the wicker containers.

"Uh, madame-"

She silenced him with a look as she picked up a random red container. Marie Louise and Yolande knew to be quiet as Bellatrix did what she wanted. Bellatrix opened the lid and slowly slid her hand in the container. She felt smooth scaly skin. It appealed to her, so she picked it up.

"It's beautiful."

Marie Louise and Yolande watched in amazement as Bellatrix held a Runespoor. It was an orange and black striped three headed snake. It wrapped around Bellatrix arm. It was about 5 feet long.

"I'll take this one. Is he poisonous?" Bellatrix asked as she settled back in her seat.

The creature interested her and she wanted it.

"Very…"

"We'll I want a cage and food for it."

And that was the talk of Versailles that day. The Dauphine of Tribunaux bought a two hundred galleon snake.

XXXXXX

Another week passed and Bellatrix still had deep thoughts swirling in her head. She found herself in there room once again pouring over the texts they picked up weeks ago. Her snake which she named, Kipper, slithered on the bed next to her. Rodolphus sat in the farthest chair in the room reading.

"Did you hear about the feud between your father and Fournier?"

"Yes. Unfortunate." He replied absentmindedly as he blew on his cigarette.

Bellatrix placed her book down and gently picked Kipper up.

"I still can't believe you bought that blasted thing." Rodolphus shook his head, stubbing out the cigarette.

"Don't insult him."

"Who buys a snake?" Rodolphus exclaimed. "Better yet it's not even trying to hurt you. You think it may be your abilities?"

Bellatrix shrugged as she gazed at the three heads on the snake.

"That's not true though. Snakes. You can love them for years, nurture them and they can still turn on you. But back to what I was saying before you _slyly _changed the subject." Bellatrix smirked placing Kipper back into his gourd.

She got up from the bed and slowly began walking to Rodolphus.

"We can use this altercation as our advantage."

"And, what do you mean by that?" Rodolphus slammed his book down. He narrowed his brown eyes at her. "And, you better stop referring to my father in such a manner." Bellatrix smirked and continued talking. Rodolphus was curious so she used it to her advantage.

"So our upcoming divorce doesn't concern you." She taunted. "I see the way you interact with him on the daily basis. I've known you for 9 years. You're tense and have developed a short temper."

"I am his eldest son, you crazy witch. He would not ruin my happiness. Even if he did remove me from being the Dauphin, he would not take you from me. And, Rabastan would have to marry."

"Did you not hear me the first time? He doesn't plan for Rabastan to get married!" She stressed crossing her arms.

Rodolphus glanced at Bellatrix. Her curly hair was down to her waist and draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were fierce with determination. They held that fire he's grown to love. It was at that moment he could really see the inner Black in her. Self-preservation. Determination. Cold and calculated. Rodolphus's thoughts turned to Aladard. How could he condemn him to marrying him so early? Aladard never cared for him as he done for Rabastan. Rodolphus held no bad feelings towards Rabastan but towards Aladard for his contradicting actions. He had to get married but Rabastan didn't have to. His temper flared.

She held her smile when she knew she was getting through to him.

"I know that!" He hissed standing up and pacing. "I want the throne, Bella. But, I don't think I can plot against my father." He shook his head. Even if he was furious at Aladard, the thought of murdering his father…

"He would never give you the throne now. What I noticed since my years here, is Aladard goes through with his plans. We should thank Ambassador Claude for giving me this information."

"What would you have me do?" He asked quietly looking at her.

"Whatever is necessary."

Rodolphus's eyes widened as he quivered on his feet.

"Have. You. Lost. Your. Mind? If my father were to die before I turned 20, a vote in the court would have to commence!"

"Yes. You would win…because the young ones love you like a god!" She replied passionately.

"I FORBID YOU TO EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled.

Bellatrix slightly curtsied to him after a few moments of silence.

"I'm going to bed."

Rodolphus laid down that night thinking about the dilemma he was in. He wanted the throne. That was not a question but the death of his father would raise suspicion. He loved his father greatly but the rumors about a new Dauphin and pressure from Bellatrix was too much he could handle.

The tension between him and his father gradually increased since he found out of his plans. Against his better judgment he decided to wait it out and let the cards unfold.

**Okay don't fault Rodolphus for going back and forth. He's not supposed to know about Rabastan being the new Dauphin. **

**He's 19 years old and is thinking about killing is father. That requires deep, deep thought. Then he has to deal with Bellatrix. She's so manipulative. She's also using her Veela abilities to win him over. Since Rodolphus has known her so long, it will take more than that.**

**Bellatrix has adjusted to Versailles even though she hates it. The reasons for choosing Tribunaux over her beloved home were glimpsed into slightly. **

**Please review!**


End file.
